Impossible Flowers
by DustedWithStars
Summary: The first time he saw her again, Inigo knew it was love at first sight. Robin only tolerated his cheap flattery and philandering ways because he was her best friend's son. What sort of impossibility would it take to get her to notice him?
1. Chapter 1-A Long Time Ago

_Heyo, guys. Inigo and Robin have the most adorable hot springs dialogue. As much as I love Henry, I'll have to make room for Inigo too. Any criticism and compliments are appreciated. _

Chapter One~ A Long Time Ago

Inigo remembered the tactician as much as anyone else did, through stories and rumors, legends and tales- who couldn't remember Robin striding majestically into battle with Chrom by her side? Whenever he saw her, his heart thumped curiously to see the silver haired woman; who, even aged, retained her fierce intelligence and remarkable beauty, never once straying from his father's side as they stradegized and planned. Even when he became old enough to understand the rumors cursing her as the Plegian who seduced the king, a false prophet, a cunning spy, he couldn't forget the day he first met her, in that walled garden.

When he was still a toddling child with stars in his eyes and a blush pasting his cheeks, he found Robin in one of the castle's many tiny, hidden gardens, surrounded by thorny white roses and softer marigolds, bathed in lazy sunlight. Miriel was standing next to her, a sheaf of papers in her hands containing scribbled formulae and complicated equations. Ricken was happily playing with a tiny Laurent, who giggled as he grabbed at bugs.

"I cannot comprehend why you would want to mutate these roses into containing a gene that would give them a blue color," Miriel said. She had managed to "understand commonfolk terms" over the years.

His ears peeked at the word blue. His hair was blue, as well. Did that mean he was special?

Robin laughed. "I don't know, myself. I guess I just want to see an impossiblity come to life." She fingered a soft petal.

Ricken chased after Laurent as he ran near the stone fountain that laid cracked and dry, overgrown by leafy plants and tiny purple blooms. It had been years since it had sprouted any real water. Laurent clambered into the stone basin, and begged his father to join him. Ricken laughed, scooping him out, then tickling him and spinning him around.

Inigo watched in the shade of a stone column, cold to the touch inside the shadows he was crouched in. He was a little envious, because mommy was too shy to dance with him, Luci was too old to play with and daddy was too busy with that same silver hair girl he saw right now. He had only glimpsed her from afar before, too scared to go up and talk to her. Thumb in mouth, he watched as Laurent squealed happily, tearing his attention back to Robin, who, even then, he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"It would be amazing," she countinued sincerely. "Wouldn't it? A hidden pocket of this cruel world, where only the impossible is brought to life. A place for miracles!"

Miriel pushed her glasses of her nose. They were worn and old, cracked in places. Her red hair was long and faded, tied back in a ponytail. "You always had a way with words," she sighed. "All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Robin slowly walked over to where he was, and peeked around the column. He squeaked, unable to hide. Breaking into a grin she picked him up and twirled him around. At first, he was frozen, too stiff to act, but seeing her wide, bright smile and hearing gentle laugh, seeing her choclate brown eyes crinkle at the corners and her long hair twirl, he started to shyly laugh too, and now everyone was laughing and the world was spinning, dizzy with joy.

"C'mon Miriel!" Ricken called. "Join us!"

"B-but," she stammered, at a lost for words.

"Yeah, Mother!" Laurent scolded, trying to sound grown-up. "Have fun!"

Grinning mischeviously, Ricken grabbed Miriel in a bear hug, no longer needing to stand on tip toe. Laurent was snuggled between them, until he suddenly latched on to his mom, and Ricken grabbed her hand and spun her, round and round, untangling her ponytail into an undulating wave.

She shrieked as all the papers in her arms dropped in a fluttering trail, until her face broke into a cautious smile. Robin came to a stop, watching the family almost sadly. Her grip on Inigo tightened. She then turned back to him.

"You must be Olivia's son," she whispered. "Chrom and Olivia are my best friends. So, your name is..." She paused, thinking.

"Inigo!" He blurted softly, giggling. How could she not know his name? He tilted his head then, eyes as quick and sharp as a bird's. "Why do you look so sad?"

A surprised look stole over her face, before a smaller grin took over. She sighed, leaning close to tell a precious secret. Why was he ever scared to talk to her? "I'm sad because I don't have anyone to call my own, who'll love me."

"But don't your parents love you?" She stiffened at that, and he hastily added, "Or your friends?"

"They do, but I mean in a different way. A special way."

"Oooh." He nodded. He'd heard Severa boast about how happy her mommy and daddy were, because they were married. Then, an idea hit him. "Why don't I marry you when I grow up? So you won't be lonely."

"Why you little flirt," she teased, tweaking his nose. "I can't go around accepting all these marriage proposals. Besides, you're too young for me."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, a quick, butterfly's touch, and then set him on the dirt path.

"Wait until I grow older!" He protested. "I promise, I'll make you happy!" Normally, he was shy around strangers, taking months to even accept and eventually talk to them, but seeing this woman's sad smile made him determined never to have it appear on her face again.

"I don't know," she said, ruffling his hair, before turning her gaze to the sparkly family still twirling in pure happiness, as Ricken's mage hat fluttered away and Miriel handed hers to her son. "We'll see."

That night, he asked his mother to teach him how to talk to girls, and years later, he jumped through a time portal, following his friends into the shadowy, murky past, his heart broken.

He almost couldn't believe it when he saw her again, almost several months after he and the others had jumped through the portal, drifting aimlessly about, and cursed himself, hoping she hadn't seen him flirting with the villager girl.

Surrounded by enemies on all sides, he paused just to get a glimpse of Robin's face. She looked so young, about his age, with silver hair matted and tangled with dirt and sweat, Plegain robe ripped and a tome in one hand. He could almost have toppled from the sheer amount of intelligence in her eyes, which had not let age dim it. He could almost see the legends in front of his eyes, before remembering they literally were.

She and the other Shepherds charged into the fray, weapons drawn. Glancing at him, she urged Chrom forward after a few moments spent whispering. Battle sounded all around him: shouts and screams, cries of bloodlust and the scrape of weapons. On one side, Miriel hurled an Elfire, as Ricken rushed in to cover a blow for her. Sumia swirled overhead, raining down her spear as Gaius occasionally jumped down from her Pegasus to hit an enemy and then help up a hand and waited, effortlessly swept back up on the ornery Pegasus, who whinnied and reared for battle.

Defending a blow from a nearby barbarian, he twirled elegantly around him, before stabbing him in the soft, fleshy underside of his heart. It still hurt his ears to hear the pitiful moans, a change from the endless waves of Risen from his future, who had simply vanished into purple dust and bone fragments. He turned to the next enemy before the blood started pooling out and the smell hit him.

"Hello there!" Chrom called out, working his way towards him, grunting as he dodged a hit and watched, impressed, as Inigo struck the enemy back forcefully. He swooped in to finish him off, drawing Falchion out with a squelch of guts and skin, an arc of blood.

"Hello yourself," he said, surprised, angling himself from the body. "Father, what brings you here?"

Inigo bit his lip, and rushed to charge at a neighborly archer, who was getting too close for his liking. There was no way for Chrom to know who he was. He said Father so instinctively. But Chrom had paused for a moment, wiping sweat off his brow, and held him back when he had finished.

"Don't tell me, you're another one of those future children. Are you my...kid?" He asked, gesturing towards Inigo's blue hair and the mark of the exalt in his eye.

"Unfortunately, I am." He grinned. "Not as a dashing or skilled as Lucina, but my looks should more than make up for it."

Chrom groaned, taking him as a vain fool like everyone else did. Wait until he learned about his philandering ways. "Well, son, welcome to the Shepherds. I'd talk more, but, you know, battle." There was a moment of hesitance. "Join me?"

Inigo felt a thrill to be able to fight as his father's side as an equal, for once. He would try not to disappoint him. Smiling broadly, he replied, "Gladly."

Enemies fell, blurring into each other, a hero here, a sage there. It terrified him, frankly, as he started to kill them so easily, started to feel sympathy less and less, with each dead corpse left in their wake, drowning in a pool of their own blood. The smell still made him shudder, and he heard the distant calls of buzzards, eager to feast on the carnage.

When it seemed they had been fighting forever, his arms sweaty and hair glued to his face, muscles sore and aching, he stumbled forward to swing at the next enemy- only to realize there weren't any left. They had killed them all. Forcing down his nausea, he and Chrom trudged back to the grateful villagers, who cheered and begged them to stay for a feast. Frederick wanted to refuse, but Maribelle set a tired hand on his shoulder and he swallowed up all his complaints. He saw Robin out of the corner of his eye, and wanted to rush over to her, but held back. This Robin didn't know and would likely hit him if he came charging over for a hug. Instead, he watched Chrom run over to mother and hold her hand tightly, insisting on getting her treated for a cut on her leg, as other Shepherds and villages milled about.

He turned, and walked over to the maiden from earlier. She was pretty, with fine blonde hair and a graze of freckles on her nose, but paled in comparison to Robin, who even bruised, bloodied and beat up, had a questioning tilt to her head, a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, Buttercup," he said half heartedly. She flinched when she saw him, taking half a step back. A stab to his heart, before he liked down and saw himself covered in blood, his sword still retaining a scrape of torn flesh. A bitter smile threatened to curve his lips. Of course. How could he have forgotten? Flirting while covered in blood, and sweaty too, so unlike himself.

"Well, call me whenever you need a hero to rescue a cute princess," he said, and winked.

She nodded, before saying, a jumbled waterfall of words tumbling out, "You scared me, Inigo! Rushing in like that! You could've gotten yourself killed! You almost did! Go get yourself treated!"

Tears glimmered in her eyes and she rushed forward and placed an arm around him, despite the blood, before turning and running away, back to her family. She thought all this blood was his own. He felt like an idiot now. He turned, and started. There was Robin, arms crossed, hair messy.

"You're just like Virion," she said frankly. "Now come here. Everyone wants to meet Lucina's little brother. Oilvia is already half out of her mind with nerves."

"You only needed to say the word," he flirted. If he wanted to ever get Robin to notice him, he'd have to start from scratch. Act as if she was another girl, when she was so much more than that. No sense scaring her off. "I can't seem to take my eyes away from you. Can you tell me what magic you've cast over me?"

"Well, let your eyes, and hopefully the rest of your body, follow me to the rest of the Shepherds to go get yourself cleaned off," she said. "And by the way, welcome to the family. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"On the contrary. I believe if I've already met beauty incarnate, nothing else could top that."

She offered him a tired smile. He would take it.

For now.

_ So. The chapters will basically split between Inigo's memories and the present day. The romance will probably develop slowly, and I'm not following in-game conversations, so that's a thing. _


	2. Chapter 2-Walled Sunshine

_Whoa._ _Thank you all for the kind words. You have no idea how much I appreciate them and how they uplift my writing spirits. Love and choclate to all! Unless you hate chocolate, which I don't see how is possible. Right, to Tifer, I always assumed that Inigo should be the older brother, simply because it sort of made more sense, and acted as a contrast to Lucina's uptight personality. What girl can stand seeing her older brother acting like that without growing up with a different personality? And, uh, I might be too lazy to change it? Hahaha. Well, here it is! Chapter two!_

Chapter Two~ Walled Sunshine

The garden had became a sort of meeting place for Inigo and Robin, and it was an unconscious agreement to meet around the late afternoon, when the sun was fat and golden in the sky. He always waited eagerly for those few stolen moments when he could talk to her, about anything at all, no matter how random or insignificant. She always seemed to be busy, though, and people often barged in on their conversations. Sometimes she brought along friends who had children of their own, an obvious effort to please Inigo so he wasn't bored. He didn't mind, for he knew he always had the next day to talk to her, and all the days after that. Besides, they seemed to make her happy, which was the only thing that mattered.

Today, Severa had come to visit, followed closely by Cordelia and Henry, who was munching on a piece of strawberry chocolate. Her snow white pigtails bounced and she glanced at him disdainfully. The last time she talked to him, he had tried the new techniques he had learned from his mommy, and told her she was as sweet as meeting Robin everyday, a comparison to something he loved. Instead of the amused smile he had learned to expect from Robin, she punched him and stormed off. He was left lying bewildered on the cold floor, cheek swelling.

The white roses let out a sweet fragrance, marigolds as yellow as the sunshin, bowing shyly beneath them. The air was heady and humid, making everyone feel drowsy. The fountain's basin was dirty as usual, hidden by the trailing purple flowers and leafy vines, the floor beneath it paved with smooth white and gray stones. The castle walls rose around them, warm and welcoming with only several windows overlooking the garden, but one side was left over for the infinite blue sky.

"Go play with Inigo, honey," Henry cackled. "If he bothers you again, I know several curses that can make a boy-"

"We are not cursing Inigo," Cordelia interupted.

Henry pouted. "Pretty please? With a moldy cherry on top?"

"No!"

Sighing, Henry looped an arm around Cordelia's waist. "Whatever you say."

Robin shook her head in amusement. "Now, I hope you remember what I called you out here for."

"How could I forget?" Cordelia said. She glanced behind her to see Inigo cowering in front of Severa. "Severa! Don't intimidate Inigo like that! You're friends! And can you please go play near the fountain?"

Inigo turned to look at Robin with wide, scared eyes. Heart melting a little, she smiled, and waved him on. Severa watched this exchange with narrowed eyes. "We'll be right here. I promise."

Inigo's shoulders relaxed, tension leaking out at Robin's soothing voice. "Okay," he sniffled softly.

Severa glared at him and Robin. "Daddy, can you teach me how to curse people?"

He shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, honey. You don't have the right qualifications. Maybe when you're older."

Huffing in annoyance, Severa stomped to the fountain, Inigo trailing behind like a lost shadow. He could still here the adult's voices from here, something he found comforting. Severa climbed into the basin, refusing to look at him, a stark contrast to the purple flowers.

"S-Sevie?" He stammered. "Wh-what's wrong?

Silence.

"D-did something happen?"

His cheek throbbed in the memory of her unforgiving fist.

He shuffled back a few steps, when she suddenly yelled, "I'm mad!"

"I k-know you're mad, Sevie," he said curiously. "But why are you mad?"

"Stop stammering!" She yelled, jumping out. "Why can't you talk to me like you talk to Robin?"

She stepped closer and closer to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "All you ever talk about is Robin! Robin this, Robin that! You're no fun!"

He shivered, words dying inside him, as he watched Severa's ears flush a deep, brilliant red. He could only stare her ruddy face, inches away from his own.

"Stop calling me Sevie!" She finally roared. "It sounds like what you call Robin- Robbie. You're eight, just like me, so stop acting like a baby!"

Panting as if she had run a long distance, Severa started walking the length of the fountain. Inigo was frozen in place, knees wobbly, as tears threatening to spill out. Severa was acting so mean. He didn't want to be friends with her if she was just going to act like this.

Just as he was about to run back to the safety of Robin and her warm hugs, there was a crack. It echoed through the air, and lingered like a bad dream. Severa and Inigo paused. There was another series of ominous cracks, and Inigo's eyes widened. A large fissure spiderwebbed its away up the stone fountain, loose debris crumbling away.

"Severa!" He screamed. "Get away from there!"

She stood, transfixed, by the fissure as it spread wider and wider, reaching up and around like a sinister belt. Inigo rushed at her and pushed her away, so they both tumbled onto the floor, just as with a long, tired creak, a slab of stone collasped, taking dust and torn vines with it. It thundered onto the grass where Severa had been, breaking into smaller pieces, and as the dust cleared the adults ran into the clearing.

"Inigo!" Robin called desperately. "Are you okay?"

"Severa?" Henry yelled.

Their eyes fell onto two dusty kids lying on the floor. Severa raised her head and cried, as her parents took her into her arms, murmuring assurances and patting her back. Robin hugged Inigo almost as tightly, stroking his hair. He was stiff with shock. It seemed impossible just a few minutes ago Severa had been standing where the broken hunk of rock was. He kept on swiveling his gaze back and forth, between the damage, Severa and Robin.

"It's okay, Inigo," she said, picking him up.

"Ugh..." Her voice was the only thing he wanted to hear right now, so he buried his face in her coat. "We're safe?"

"Yes. Severa could have died, or at least been seriously injured. You saved her."

"I did?" Then the words sunk in. "O-oh. I did."

She could have died there, with their arguement the last thing that had happened between them, cruel words the last thing she ever told him. He didn't want that. Not now, not ever. His breath became shallow, and he heaved, before breaking into sobs, as Robin rocked him back and forth.

Finally, all of his crying subsided, until the chirping of birds filled the air. Robin set him down, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Inigo, do you want to see something?" Her gaze pierced him like an arrow. "A magic that will change the fountain, maybe even this garden?"

"Y-yes," he said. "But it's a good magic, right?"

"It is," she replied.

"Does it have to do with the blue roses?"

"You remembered that? Well, yes it does."

"Then I can't wait to see it."

She laughed softly. "It'll take time."

"I'm really patient."

"So you are, my little hero." He felt a thrill at the words my little hero. She stood. "I have to go now, and talk to Cordelia and Henry."

"Okay," he said, watching her walk away. Then he saw Severa glare at him, and walk away, towards the garden entrance.

"Sev-Severa?" He called out cautiously, watchng the adults out of the corner of his eye mutter and examine the damage.

She stopped. "What?" With her head bent, she looked so vulnerable and frail, and it occurred to him that maybe she was only acting like this because she was sad. She was right in that he could only think of Robin constantly, so he hadn't noticed that it hurt Severa, and maybe everyone else, that he would only talk about this one person, no matter how amazing she was.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincere. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You don't know what you did! So don't apologize!"

"Nuh uh. It's because I only talked about Robin, right? And-" it hit him just like her punch had- "I told you you're as sweet as talking to Robin. That's not true. You're sweet and cute all on your own, Sevie."

He gasped. "Uh, I meant to say Sev-"

"It's okay. You can call me Sevie." Her voice sounded weird, oddly high pitched.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "What did I do-"

She turned back to him, lip quivering. "I'm sorry I acted so mean. But I was worried that I had lost you, Inigo. You're my really good friend, and Robin was taking you away."

He shook his head. "Robin is my friend, but so are you!"

"So no matter what?" She asked. "You'll never leave your other friends behind?"

"Forever and ever," he said, beaming.

_Promise. _

"This is Inigo," Robin announced. "Olivia, you can stop hiding."

Olivia peeked out from behind Chrom, who watched her amusedly. The Shepherds were scattered throughout town, with the healers situated at the main medical center and helping treating people injured from the battle. Grunts and shouts echoed from the small rooms, with red potted plants placed here and there in the marble halls and waiting room they were staying in, chairs and a single lamp lighting up the room. The flowers were meant to be soothing, but only reminded him of today's blood and carnage.

"Hello, mother," he said. His clothes were currently being washed, and he was in a plain white shirt and cotton breeches. He struck a pose so everyone saw his good side.

Olivia laughed. "How adorable!"

Chrom groaned. "Don't encourage him, dear."

Robin nodded sagely. She had shed her coat so her bare, freckled shoulders were revealed. He felt an urge to place an arm around them, as they looked so small and just as cute as the rest of her.

"He hits on girls at every turn," she sighed, teasing him. "In fact, he called several girls by name and reminded them to seek him out tonight."

"He did?" Olivia asked. "Inigo, you should try to find one girl you really like and focus on making her happy instead."

It sounded eerily like what she had told him when he asked for advice to talk to girls, far in the future. He could almost smell the rose perfume and see her pink hair curled down her back, wedding ring made of pearl and pink quartz glittering on her finger. He instinctively tugged on it, the one he now wore on his left hand.

"Oh mother, the ladies need ol' Inigo here to make them all happy," he said.

"They do?"

"Of course. There's enough of me for everyone to have a turn," he said. "But for some reason most of them seem to run away from me."

"I wonder why," Robin muttered.

He winked at her. "I know Robin won't run at least. She would never admit it, but she also wants me."

"If I was deaf, blind and desperate, yes," she agreed sardonically.

Olivia timidly stepped forward, staring at his hand. "Is that my ring?" She held up her hand, the same ring, except that it was more polished and new, winking at him like an old friend.

He stiffened. Lucina had insisted he take it, while she had gingerly picked up Falchion, placing it in her belt. It was the only thing he had to remind him of his old life before it was ripped apart, in those cold, dark days when he was fighting Risen, and when he was stuck, alone in the past.

He chuckled weakly. "Yes. When you died, I took it. And Lucina got Falchion, of course. They were...the only things we had left of you."

"Oh." Olivia glanced at Chrom, and they simultaneously came forward and hugged him so he was buried under two pairs of love. Tears prickled his eyes at the familiar warmth, as memories trickled to the surface. He gripped them both back, wishing desperately that the future could be reverted, that his family would be safe and happy like they were supposed to, that Robin would also have a happy ending, and never have to be racked by grief and regret.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered. "Lucina told us about the future you guys came from."

"We won't let it happen," Chrom mumbled. "I swear, now that you're with us, you won't have to fight alone. We're your family, forever."

He reluctantly let go, vision blurry. Robin stepped forward. "Bonds. I suppose they tie us down to other people, but they are also the reason we fight so hard. As long as we have bonds, they will transition time and space. I promise, Inigo, you can be happy now."

He finally let it all out, sobbing like a little boy, as Robin gathered him in her arms, so soft and gentle. As his tears rained down on her, he gripped her tightly. He didn't ever plan on letting her go, ever again.

_ Okay. Raise your hand if your feels hurt. I wrote this and my feels freaking hurt. ;-; So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Robin might sound a little contrived in the ending, but eh, meaningful speeches are her thing. We all know Severa is so adorable. She looks like that person you tease just to get a reaction out of. Any suggestions on who the Shepherds end up with? InigoXRobin forever, though. But Henry is amazing too..._


	3. Chapter 3-A Little Bit of Forever

_Right. I'm not sure if it was obvious, but Gaius is with Sumia, and Maribelle has Frederick. All other people are open, though, except for the super, super obvious ones: Miriel and Ricken, Cordelia and Henry, Chrom and Olivia and our favorite Robin and Inigo. So, I must say, I find that the memory sections are longer and better developed than the present day one. Oops. Gulp. And I have got to stop ending so dramatically. XD_

Chapter Three~ A Little Bit of Forever

"I am Marth!" Cynthia screamed.

"No, I want to be Marth!" Brady argued, running a hand through his brown hair. He was wearing Frederick's chest plate, which was bulky and weighed a ton, slowing him down and causing many tripping incidents, and Maribelle's white staff.

"Well I want to be Chrom!" Inigo whispered, then cleared his throat and yelled it more loudly, adjusting the blue shirt he had borrowed from Anna. The only thing she had wanted in exchange was access to the palace.

"You only want to be Chrom cause he's your dad!"

"N-no, it's because he's awesome."

"Well, Brady can be Olivia!"

"Why do I have to be tha girl? Why can't ya be?!"

"I'm Robin, duh."

Cynthia turned to Inigo. "Now kiss me!"

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, what the heck?!"

"In my story, Robin ends up with Chrom! Now kiss me!"

She marched forward and Inigo squeaked, scrambling backwards. Brady threatening lurched forward, waving his staff, and snarled, "Not on mah watch. Can't ya leave him alone?"

"No! Chrom has to end up with Robin!" Cynthia pouted. She was wearing frayed tan breeches and a lacy white shirt, a scarf wrapped around her wrists like Olivia, even though she wanted to be Robin. Her short pigtails were loose, orange hair flowing.

"What was that?" The kids froze as the real Robin-majestic and poised as always-emerged into the garden. She was holding a few leather bound books, and a vial of blue liquid, so pale it was almost white, wrapped tightly under a thick layer of translucent gauze.

"Robbie!" Inigo saw his chance to escape from Cynthia, and wrapped his arms around her leg. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to test something," she said, smiling cryptically. "So why don't you, Cynthia and Brady go play somewhere else?"

"No!" Inigo gave her his best puppy eyes, wide and innocent, with a slightly pouting mouth. "We'll be good! I promise!"

"Sorry, Inigo. I can't."

"Please Robbie!"

"Ugh." Inigo's puppy dog eyes were too effective. But she stole a glance at the vial in her hands, and her resolve strengthened. "Remember when I told you I would work my magic on the garden? Well, I need to test something related to that. And it might be dangerous."

"If it's dangerous, I'll protect you," he said seriously.

"I know you will. But it's an enemy I have to fight on my own."

"I'm fine with leaving. Now Inigo, come on!" Cynthia tried to pry him away from Robin's leg.

"N-no!" He clung tighter.

"Why won't ya leave 'im alone, you crazy girl?!" Brady rapped his staff on the top of Cynthia's head, and she sniffled, letting go only to rub the top of her head.

"I'm telling my daddy on you! He's an assassin!"

"Ha! Your ol' man wouldn't hurt meh. My Ma would kill 'im if he did!"

"Brady!" Cynthia glowered at him, and released Inigo to deal with her new, dangerous foe. "I hate you! Get ready for a Marth attack!"

She ran at him, shrieking, and he gulped, eyes wide, tearing off surprisingly fast despite his chest piece, through the garden's entrance, a small door set in the stone. It lead to a long hallway with arches that revealed views of the bustling, crooked city, sometimes shouts and laughter drifting up on a wind that smelled faintly of apples, sweat and horses. Statues were situated at each turn, heros carved from cold stone, staring warily at an unseen threat.

"So, what just happened?" Robin said, and set her books and vial carefully in the grass.

"We were playing, pretending to be the legendary heros. I was Chrom, Brady was Olivia and Cynthia was Robin, because they both wanted to be Marth. But Cynthia tried to kiss me because she said in her story, you ended up with daddy."

Robin choked, and bent over, giggles escaping like fizzy bubbles. "S-she wanted me to marry Chrom?!"

"It's really silly!" He nodded his head, pleased that she was so happy. "I'm gonna marry you, anways!"

"Are you?" She bit back the rest of her laughter. "I told you, I'm not sure about that."

"I am! And I told you, I'm gonna make you super happy, so you won't ever have to be sad again."

Feeling bold, he reached over and took her hand. It was soft and scarred, muscle taunt. But it was still Robin's hand, just as wonderful as the rest of her. After a moment, she gently squeezed his hand back.

"Well, I have to test out this potion," she said, and extracted her hand from his grip.

"Let me stay! Please?"

She paused, and rolled the vial around in her fingers, considering. "If you promise to stay in the hall."

"Okay," he agreed.

He walked over to the entrance of the garden, and peeked his head around so he could watch in case Robin needed him. She ripped the gauze apart, and unscrewed the cap. She held it over a rose, and tilted it so a drop fell out. It landed on it and stained the petals a light blue, the color of the sky during a breezy day in autumn. The stain spread until the entire rose was dipped in color.

She tilted it agian over the next rose, which turned into the color of the ocean, a deep, mysterious blue, and coutinued on until all the roses in the bush were each a different but majestic shade of blue. He watched the last one turn the color of his hair, and he smiled proudly. He scampered over, and saw Robin jot something down in a green book, while scanning something in another, face puckered in concentration.

"That one looks like me," he said, pointing.

"It does. Do you want it?"

"C-can I?"

"Of course!" She reached over and snapped the stem sharply, the thorns pricking her fingers so bright red blood spilled down her hand.

"Robbie! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry," she grinned, holding out the rose, blood soaking her sleeve. "But look! The serum was a success!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, all the roses on the bush shriveled, turning black and withered, before curling back into a fresh, vibrant white. The rose she had plucked was the only one that retained its new color.

"And I was sure we had it this time," she said, sighing. "You can still have this rose, though."

He grabbed the rose from her, carefully holding it by the petals, and ripped up his shirt to bandage her wound. Face pale, he didn't stop until it had been clumsily wrapped around her hand, staunching the flow of blood. Robin examined her bandage critically.

"Robbie, you scared me," he said, looking anxiously into her face.

There was a strange look there, her mouth quirked into a half smile. "It's okay, Inigo. I'm used to blood."

"Why do I have to hold your hand?"

Robin stared suspiciously at the hand Inigo was holding out towards her, a lopsided grin on his face. Chrom and Olivia had left the medical center to help around town with the feast, but Olivia had been crying by the time they had left and Chrom was holding back tears as they clutched hands like it was the end of the world.

"I've been injured. You're supposed to."

"You're not injured."

"I'm emotionally wounded and I need the presence of a wonderful, beautiful woman to cheer me up."

"Then go find someone else. There are plenty of other girls out there. Why me?"

"Because no else is ever going to match up to you, Robin."

"And how many girls have you told that?" Lamplight flickered on his face, giving him a warm, buttery glow.

"Plenty, but you're the only one that I actually mean it."

"Smooth." Robin shook her head impatiently. "But no thanks. I don't really want to become another of your meaningless flings."

Inigo felt strangely defensive at the comment, but he felt his old shyness creeping up on him, so the only words he could manage without stuttering was,"You're not."

Robin blinked at the seriousness and hurt in his voice. Her heart fluttered a little as she peered into his eyes, finding nothing but genuine sincerity. Wait...what was she doing? Was she seriously blushing because of her best friend's future womanizing son?

She was saved from further embarrassment and thinking even more about these disturbing feelings concerning Inigo as Severa suddenly pushed open the door, letting in a gust of cold air, a view of the red, pink and peach tinted evening sky and a rush of violin music and chatter before it was cut off by a loud bang. "What are you guys doing?! Flirting?! C'mon, there's food and dancing, and more pretty girls to reject your pitiful attempts to romance them, dork."

Severa glared at Inigo, refusing to turn her gaze to the tactician. Her ears were pink and her voice high pitched, a habit Inigo remembered from childhood that happened whenever she was mad or about to cry, but it might've from the cold. Why would she be upset?

"Dancing, food and pretty girls? Perfect." He grabbed Robin's hand, their arguement from earlier rendered useless. "Too bad I already have a beautiful girl right here. Now I don't know what these pretty girls are anymore."

"Wait, Inigo!" Robin shouted, but he was already pulling her towards the door. His grip was light, and she could've easily slipped out of it, but something stopped her. Seriously, what was wrong? She only knew the guy for barely a couple of hours! But she had seen him cry, fight and flirt, and felt as if he had been a Shepherd forever. Inigo grinned, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. He wasn't the only one who noticed, as Severa waited, immobile, until she was certain they were gone, before stumbling out and away into the shadows. Maybe Owain still had that bucket of ale.

Lights, from torches, lamps and something decidedly magical that released light from bobbing spheres, were strung along the town, leading to a gigantic table created from a mixture of smaller ones and hastily nailed together planks of wood. It was crowded with food, steaming and fresh, a large, wide metal bowl housing some sort of dark red liquid, several smaller ones beside it with more average drinks. Houses created a cozy enclosure, where people milled about, talked and danced near the center, some gobbling plates of food. A group of musicians with a vast array of instruments ranging from two trumpets, a flute and Brady on the violin, played some pretty good stuff and harmonized well, despite having only just got together and practicing for a couple of minutes. There was a fountain spurting water in the middle of it all, arcs leaping high and graceful.

"This is...amazing," Robin whispered. In the crowd, Henry had cleared a space using his crows, which currently surrounded him, Cordelia seemingly peaceful as she laid her head on his chest. Sumia tripped on a pebble, and Gaius caught her by the waist, spinning her back upright as she blushed. Ricken was looking up at Miriel, standing on tip toes, determined not to fall or do something stupid as they stepped on each other's feet. Frederick and Maribelle were gracefully sweeping through the crowd, a true lady and gentleman, until she saw someone picking on a little boy and ran over to stop it, Frederick barley able to catch up to his justice hungry wife. Lissa pouted as she watched it all, waiting for her husband to come by and join her so she could show off her mad dance skills.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him, eyeing the roast goose with the golden, crisp skin, the fluffy bread and the mixture of butter and jams next to it, the soft white meat buns.

"Let me get you something," he said, misreading her words, and ran to get her plate piled high with all the foods he remembered he loved. Had her taste changed, though? Before he could think too much of it, he ran back and presented it to her.

"Inigo! How on earth did you know I liked potatoes with bear meat, with a side of gravy and parsley?" She was touched, and surprised.

"I knew you from the future," he said vaguely. He handed her a cup full of that liquid from earlier. "It's juice, not wine or anything like that," he added.

She sensed there was more to the story, but decided it was his decision to tell her. She sipped it, and found it was surprisingly sweet, with a tangy aftertaste. Her stomach growled, and she realized just how exhausted and hungry she was from a day of running around and fighting, occasionally grabbing a bite to eat whenever it had calmed down enough, before jumping back in to create more stradegies. She wolfed down the food, warm and delicious, swallowing it easily.

"Now tell me, what do you like to eat?" She grabbed his hand unconsciously, and almost jerked back in surprise. He tightened his grip so it remained there, and an awkward silence descended upon them.

"Let me show you," he said, and pulled her to the table. After deliberating between turkey and ham, and arguing about what went better with bread -butter or apple jam- Inigo had a pile of food which Robin had forced on him. She had made sure to give him plenty vegetables and two oranges.

"You should feed me," he grinned, nudging her with his shoulder.

"How about no. You're not a baby, idiot," she replied, shoving a turkey leg into his mouth.

They stood in the corners of the crowd, watching the Shepherds act stupid and humiliate themselves, and villagers mingling and dancing, relaxed and happy, the current war the last thing on everyone's minds. The rowdy violin music suddenly stopped with a screech, and everyone turned to stare at Cynthia, who had wretched it out of Brady's hands and grabbed him by the collar, raising her hand before smashing her lips on his, hand fisted in his hair. Sumia and Maribelle almost fainted, Gaius looked like he wanted to run something through with his sword, his hand twitching, and Frederick politely averted his eyes as his son started to get into the kiss, hand on Cynthia's back and the other on her shoulder.

"Okay then," Robin mumbled, staring.

"We should totally do that too," Inigo said.

"No. But I think Cynthia had too much wine."

The other musicians started to play more slow, romantic songs, perfect for the married couples of the Shepherds, as Cynthia and Brady broke apart, red faced, and strolled casually off to a more private, darker part of town, violin held between them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, and Sumia had to restrain Gaius from doing his job as an assassin.

"I sorta can't believe that just happened," Robin said, still staring.

"I can. They always got along pretty well, mostly," Inigo replied fondly, memories of when they were little running through his mind.

"You want to dance?" Robin didn't blush as she took Inigo's hand, but he did, averting his face to hide it.

"D-d-dance?!" He stuttered, which she found endearing to see him lose his composure.

"It's something you do with someone else."

"B-b-"

He watched helplessly as she dragged him into the crowd, remembering the same moment from his past and her future when she forced him to dance with her after she discovered his passion, but that was no longer true, was it? It was only his past now. He could never share those memories with her. That future disappeared the moment he and the others came to the past.

He fumbled as he placed his hand in hers, and her other hand scrambled around frantically before he took a hold of it.

"Put it here," he directed softly, moving it to the small of his back. His hand instinctively felt along her back, and she shivered as he kept it there, light and gentle.

A slow waltz started, and at first their steps were stiff, awkward, but she studied his movements and those of everyone around them, and she fell into the rhythm seamlessly.

She was still clumsy, often missing a beat or accidently stepping on his feet, but she corrected it in no time at all, and he felt happy to be here with her, in what felt like a secluded corner of the world, just the two of them- no secrets, no past, just the here and now.

He looked down at her, eyes half closed in concentration, hair shining in the light, and before he knew it, he lifted his hand and cupped her face. She froze for a half a beat before continuing on like normal. Her face was red, and she turned to look somewhere over his shoulder. He tilted his face, leaning down, ever so slightly, until their lips were a breath apart. His heart pounded. This was too soon! What was he doing? But she didn't pull away, and he wanted this, to kiss her.

He started leaning forward, and she shifted her face to the side, so their noses wouldn't bump- he could almost feel the soft touch of her lips when-

"Inigo!" Buttercup's voice was loud and slightly tipsy. She glared at him from the corner of his vision.

He broke apart from Robin, who looked extremely bewildered, red still flushing her cheeks. He had thought Buttercup hated him, and even if she didn't... He felt ashamed, now. He should have explained properly about him and her, or never bothered to talk to her at all.

"Inigo, why are you kissing another girl?"

Murmurs broke out as people turned to stare and eavesdrop on their conversation. Robin stared, mortified, at Inigo. What was she doing? She had told him she didn't want to be another girl he had a fling with, and now she had been about to kiss him! In public, no less, when he had another girl all along. It stung, and she felt hollow. Betrayed. But it had been fun to be talk to him, his flirting another part of his humor, and he was an unexpectedly good but shy dancer. He was a good friend, but his philandering ways would hurt her...if she felt that way about him, which she didn't, of course. Right?

She looked over at Buttercup's angry face, tears in her eyes, and felt sick. She pushed away from Inigo, and offered a weak apology to the girl. She calmly walked away, back straight against all the stares and whispers, as she remembered the rumors cursing her as a seductress who had tricked Chrom into letting her into the army for side benefits... A filthy Plegian spy who was no more helping Ylisse than passing on information to Plegia...

Inigo stared helplessly, feeling his mistakes slapping him silly right about now. Buttercup's voice sounded distorted to his ears. What had he done? She was crying openly now, an punched him, weakly, in the middle of his chest. She then stormed off, wiping her eyes, and he heard the gossip begin sprout up like ugly weeds. He could try to deny it, but no one would believe him, not the playboy who caught in the act seeing two girls at the same time.

In the crowd, he saw found Chrom, of all people, staring at him in disappointment. He shook his head, the previous events and tears forgotten as his son shamed in him in front of the people of Ylisse.

He could only stand there and take it all, chin up, expression blank, too frozen to move, feeling more alone than he had ever been.

_ Unexpected twist. Poor Inigo. He didn't mean it, but it happened anyways. And what's up with Severa? Can you gander a guess? Feeling tired and drained. WHOO. No chapter until Friday, cause my band had a concert and I have three tests next week. _


	4. Chapter 4-The Weight of Guilt

_You want to know how I select my favorite stories? I look around, and I try to find ones that I like the concept of or are well written- but then I see Henry or Ricken or Inigo as some of the characters or as those pictures people use for their avatar thingy and I'm just like- oh my God, BAE! As all my reason flies away to Alaska. Then, I'm either all ;-;, mind blown, I JUST FOUND AWESOMENESS or I'm just like what the H just happened? Anyways, the romance progressed like really fast!...but now it's back to where it used to be. Changed and edited some chapters if I even edited them right. Short chapter, folks. Anyone else find Cynthia and Brady absolutely adorable? I promise to introduce some other kids too._

Chapter Four~ The Weight of Guilt

The garden was now the spot where the children played whenever visiting the castle. No one wandered near where the fountain had crashed. And it wouldn't surprise anyone to find them there on any given day.

"Cynthia, Brady, play nice," Lucina commanded in her best I-am-Chrom voice, hands on hips.

"Nevah!"

"Who's Brady?"

"Guys, please?"

"Why?!"

"Seriously, who is this Brady?"

Lucina glanced helplessly at Inigo, who studiously ignored her, nudging at the grass with the toe of his boot. Brady and Cynthia were standing as far away from each other as possible, with Lucina in between them. The sunshine was warm and he could hear the distant call of birds.

"Inigo... Please?"

"Er...please, what?"

"Get Cynthia and Brady to play nice."

"Uh..." Lucina shot him a pleading look, and he started to understand why puppy dog eyes were so effective against grown-ups.

"C-Cynthie, Brady, c'mon. Don't be like this."

"I don't know who this Brady is!" Cynthia huffed.

He scowled. "Cynthie? Well, I don't know what tha heck that is. Sounds really, really stupid."

"Brady is a dumb name!"

"Cynthie sounds like a stupid little girl!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Whatcha going to do 'bout it?!"

"I'm going to Marth Attack, meanie!" She screamed, charging at him. Brady's eyes widened and he turned tail to run, only to crash into Yarne, who had been scrambling into garden. They both screamed in terror as Cynthia ran into them, so they tumbled onto the floor, rolling around in a mass panic of grass and kicking feet.

"What the fu-" Vaike yelled as he was pushed into the garden by Robin, and then immediately having to dodge a tumbling mass of kids, but seeing them he hopped to the side and changed what he was saying. "Fudge. That was totally what I was going to say. Stop questioning it!"

"No one was questioning anything except you," Robin said.

"R-right."

"Hello Inigo," she said. He blushed. He was trying to implement his mommy's advice on how to talk to girls, but it was really hard, escpecially when Robin was around. Lucina noticed and glowered darkly.

"Why is Uncle Vaike here?"

"Stop flirting with her," Vaike interupted, and Inigo looked mortified. "It's too obvious."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Don't tease him. Anyways, Vaike is here just because I needed comic relief from an idiot."

"That's right! Teach is- wait what did you say?!"

"Merely complimenting you on your low intelligence."

Vaike frowned, trying to work through the complicated words Robin had used.

"Yarne!" Cynthia squealed, having finally extracted herself from the tangled heap, and was now pushing Brady to the side as she stood up. She looked hungrily at his ears.

"Eep!" He said, and cowered, bunny ears waving like reeds. It was hard to see how serious Panne and easy going Stahl had created this scared little rabbit, but he was adorable and everyone gave him props for that.

"Anyways, Inigo," Robin said, picking him up. He snuggled closer, head on her shoulder, but Robin tightened her grip. "Olivia told me you like dancing."

A blush spread over his face, seeping into the tips of his ears all the way to the bottom of his feet. He wasn't sure whenever to run away or just stay here on Robin's comfortable, safe shoulder. Well, semi-safe shoulder now.

"U-um!" He said, flailing about for words, before he remembered what his mother had said. "You're looking pretty today. Like apple pie. Which means you can't be human. You're too pretty."

Robin laughed. "Well, I'm a Plegian, which is less than a human, according to most people."

Vaike looked at her uneasily, for once clued in. "Robin... Don't."

"Don't, what?" There it was again-that twisted half smile.

"Robbie?" Inigo asked anxiously, and the strange expression dropped from her face as she looked at him.

"Inigo! So you like dancing? Olivia told me."

"W-whazza?" He squeaked, burying himself in her coat.

"Don't worry, no one else will see." A sharp wail made them turn around. Cynthia was happily tugging on Yarne's adorable ears, and he was screaming in pain. Brady was trying to lug her away from him, but she kicked him in the knee. Lucina was staring helplessly, just wringing her hands.

"Cynthia, let go," Robin ordered.

She reluctantly did, but not before aiming a another swift kick to Brady's knee.

"Jerk!" He yelled, but she only turned her head away.

"Guys, don't!" Lucina stomped her foot. "Stop being so immature!"

"I believe you guys should go now," Robin said, smiling. "I think that Tharja is in a good mood today and might be open to cursing people."

Brady's and Cynthia's eyes lit up and they raced out the garden, eager to be the first to convince Tharja to help them. Maybe they would try to sweet talk Noire, but everyone knew how Tharja felt about her daughter most of the time.

"Lucina, shouldn't you watch over them? They might get into trouble," Robin suggested. "You are the oldest and we're counting on you to watch over them when we can't."

Lucina looked proud as she said, "I will try to live up to your expectations." She ran out the garden to catch up to the other children.

"Vaike, I heard Sully wants to know the secret of your axe wielding talents. You didn't hear it from me, but she's duly impressed."

"Ha! Finally she admits to Teach's awesomeness!" He yelled. "Where's she now?"

"Training ring. Kjelle is learning how to ride a horse, I heard."

"Gotcha! She'll need pointers on that!" He vanished, leaving only a gaping Inigo being carried by a smug Robin. She grinned at him. He had seen her legendary smartness in person, and it surpassed everything he thought he knew about her.

"Now no one's here!" She said cheerfully. "Can you let me see your dancing?"

"Eek!" She began spinning around, humming some sort of happy tune as he clutched at her, dizzy.

"Please, Inigo?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Robbie. But not even you can see it."

"Why not?"

"Be-because-" he couldn't look up as she swept them around the garden, but he did see a glimpse of a dead, rotten rose bush. I made him feel uneasy, just as she trailed away from it.

"I told you I would work magic, right? I need something that will inspire me to work it."

"Um... I'm not sure you should work your magic, Robbie. What if something goes wrong?" He flashed to the rotting bush, the broken fountain and the failed serum. Those weren't her fault, but the bad feeling he had only grew stronger, worming its way into his thoughts. "I like the garden. You don't need to change it!"

"Sometimes things happen, and they're all outside of your control. I need this place to change. I need a miracle, right about now."

Another lonely expression stole over her face, filled with pain and desperate need. What was he doing? Didn't he want Robin to be happy? And if his dancing was going to make her happy...

"I'll dance, Robbie," he whispered, forcing the words out. She looked surprised, and set him down.

"Heh, you can't back out now," she cackled, settling on the grass. "I can't wait to see it, Inigo!"

"I'm not very good." He looked down, hands clapsd behind his back. "I asked Mommy to start teaching me, but..."

"I don't care. Everyone has to start somewhere, and they're never perfect. You can brag to me when you're older and you're simply amazing! I know I'll love whatever you can do."

"Okay..." He took a breath and let it out. He stilled his shaking hands, and took the first step. He was jerky and awkward at first, messing up his steps as he cringed inwardly, hoping Robin wouldn't notice. But she kept looking at him intently, nothing but admiration in her eyes, and he relaxed.

Dancing was almost like an instinct at this point, and his was simple. He let nothing distract him, only noticing the wind brushing the flowers, and lifting their hair, the faint, sweet smell of the roses. He stopped, finally, with sweat on his face.

"Inigo!" Robin rushed at him. "That was good!"

He swelled at the look on her face. He should've done this sooner. At least he could practice for her in all these days they had now.

She didn't speak to him ever since the Incident, as people had dubbed it. The only time she said anything was to direct him in battle and a stiff hello in the morning. Inigo could respect that. She was hurt, and needed time. So he patiently ignored her cold attitude, and waited. It occurred to him several times that maybe he should be the one to make a move, but the idea was as unappealing as Olivia finding out where he secretly danced at night.

The other Shepherds were kind enough, but seemed to old him at arm's length. The rest of his friends were either busy making out or too used to his ways, except for Gerome, who had not been found yet. Lucina just huffed that it was for the better, and got a dangerous glint in her eye whenever he talked about Robin. Chrom was almost as icy as Robin, and only Olivia bothered to listen to his side of the story. His mother, and Severa. He couldn't figure her out at all. She was so different from the kid she used to be.

"Inigo," Lucina called. She stuck in her head through the entrance of his tent. She knew that despite his flirtatious nature and smiles the Incident bothered him. Robin was the first girl he had ever truly loved, not that he would admit it, and he was still hung up on her, even after years and mistakes had sperated them.

"Hey sis," he said, running a hand through his hair as he strapped on his leg armor. His bed was rumpled and his swords collected into a pile in the corner. A single, pressed white rose was placed carefully on his nightstand, so out of place here. "What're you here for? Romantic advice?"

"It's war, Inigo. I don't have time for romance," she reminded him.

"How can you say that?! There's always going to be time for the ladies," he added, combing his hair and twirling a strand so it stuck up from the rest.

"Really? I guess Robin is a special case, then," she said drily, watching Inigo stumble and blush. His hands fell limply into his lap, and he fidgeted.

"R-Robin? What about her?" He was trying to be nonchalant but Lucina's stare made him flustered. Lucina shook her head. Sometimes Inigo was the most densest thng on the planet, espcially about his own love life.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the white rose you kept from the garden, those cheesy poems you wrote about her and her "silver hair braided with stardust" and the fact you stare at her with sad puppy eyes?"

"Oh Gods. You found my poems?!"

"You keep eveything important to you under your bed. Now that was a sister trademark secret."

He buried his face in his hands. Looking at them, she noticed he no longer wore Olivia's ring on his finger. It was now pierced on his ear, hidden among the folds of his hair.

"Inigo, maybe you should give up."

"What?" He looked startled. The mark of the Exalt was branded into his right eye, and it bore a hole into the burden on her shoulders.

"Give up on her. You remember what happened in the past. The same thing could happen again!" Her voice was high pitched.

"Our presence here changes the future! You said we would change our fates!" Anger clouded his eyes.

"I know! But Emmeryn still died! Why couldn't I have change that, at least?! Wake up, Inigo. You're infatuated with a walking curse that could ruin everything we're doing!"

He gritted his teeth. "You talk as if you know everything. You don't, and I'm not a little kid anymore, okay?! Stop pretending you're a hero. You're not! You're just a shadow, a copy, of Chrom!"

A silence, heavy and tense, descended upon them as their words sunk in. "I may be a shadow, but at least I'm not a fool. Don't talk as if you've changed at all. You're still a scared little boy."

With that, she stalked away, unspoken words lingering and pressing down on both of them. Tears stung Inigo's eyes, which he roughly wiped away. "It's different this time. She doesn't know what will happen."

He shambled out of his tent, and into the dining hall, hardly noticing as he sat down with a plate of bear meat.

"Why are you still chasing her?"

The question was abrupt, reminding him of what Lucina said this morning, which he refused to dwell on, and he nearly spit out the water he was drinking. Severa had taken to sitting with him during breakfast, and today the dining hall was crowded and busy, as Stahl and Gaius had a contest to see who could eat the most candy, Cherche fed Minerva a red slab of...meat, and Yarne hid under a table, scared he might get a deadly splinter or something.

Severa glared at him, stabbing her fork at her bear meat until it was a pulpy mess. "What. Do. You. See. In. Her? It's not like she'll ever look at her best friend's son."

He considered what she said. Honestly, he had believed that once, but now he felt like he had a chance, as small as it was, especially so since Lucina had said what she had, but Severa had always been more negative once Cordelia and Henry had died. And he was seriously starting to wonder what was off about her lately. The way she hung around him, and seemed upset, almost always blushing when she was.

"You like someone, don't you?" He said, winking. "Tell me who the lucky guy is to have attracted such a beautiful lady's attention."

She glared witheringly at him until he backed off, hands up. "You are a freaking shallow, dense, idiot who can't stop spewing meaningless flattery! Just stop it already, will you?!"

She slammed her fork down and walked off towards the entrance, and Henry gave him a smile, while stabbing at his food slowly with his fork, like Severa had done. He shivered. He did not want to be on Henry's bad side. Yarne timidly came up to him, staring wistfully at the space where Severa had occupied.

"Hey, Inigo," he said, sighing, drumming his fingers on the table. "Can you convince Robin not to put me in today's battle? That way Mom won't get mad when I run away."

"What? Why me? Besides, wouldn't Panne not be mad if you didn't run away in the first place?" Had Yarne not been alerted to the Incident with Buttercup and how Robin was currently ignoring him?

He stared at him. "Dude. Everyone knows you guys like each other. Even when we were kids, you couldn't stay away from her. Now, we're just waiting for you guys to get over yourselves and make it offical."

"Whazza?" He spluttered, rapidly blinking. Everyone, what? Robin and him, what?

What?

"Exactly. You better get your game on, or she's going to be taken away."

When did Yarne give romantic advice? When did Yarne give _good_ romantic advice? But then again...

"You like Severa, don't you?"

"Wha- bu- a-" Yarne shrank in upon himself, looking uncertain.

"Well, you might have a chance. Turns out she likes someone."

Yarne just gazed at Inigo the same way Severa had, but it was less initimidating coming from him. "Yes. She likes someone."

"It might be you."

"I doubt it."

People were clearing out of the room now, and Yarne moved to follow, still shaking his head. Inigo was mystified. Why was everyone acting like this whenever he brought up who Severa liked?

"Shepherds!" Robin burst into the dining hall, eyes wide and frantic, several tomes and a sword clutched at her side. "We need people at Wyvern Valley!"

"I'll come," he offered. _You're infatuated with a walking curse that could ruin everything we're doing!_ Robin glanced at him, before nodding reluctantly. At least she didn't flat out ignore him.

"Cherche, Yarne, Say'ri, I need you, too," she said, and Yarne threw a terrified look his way, begging him with his eyes as Cherche and Say'ri got up to follow her, Cherche leading Minerva through the entrance somehow as Say'ri brushed at her purple skirt strips.

"Er, maybe Yarne should..." He faltered at her glare.

"No." With that, she spun on her heel and Inigo and Yarne has no choice but to trail along.

"No..." Yarne whimpered. "Noo..."

"It won't be that bad?" Inigo said, patting his arm.

Yarne gave him a sardonic look as they stepped into the warm morning light, the barracks gleaming in the corner and tents strewn about in an orderly fashion as people gathered together or polished weapons. Dark clouds huddled in the distance, a storm waiting for its chance to break in the otherwise clear blue sky.

"Huh uh. All battles are bad. When have we ever had a good one? Without all the blood and death and angst and tough enemies that injure us all?"

For once, Inigo couldn't disagree with him.

_ Hehe what ever could happen to them? It's not like I'm going to make lots of angst happen between Robin and Inigo, or introduce Gerome... *Evil laugh* P. S. We sucked on the first song for our concert, and our math teacher is making us take two tests in a row. Ugh. But soon it's winter break so Hasta la Vista, hellhole. _


	5. Chapter 5-Somewhere, Somehow

_ I haven't posted in a while. I'm waiting for the mobs of angry shippers to barge into my house and force me to write for several weeks straight. So, I would like to thank NotSoGreatGamerGirl for always reviewing and leaving me lots of kind words to motivate my creativity and writing. Seriously, it means the world to me. And Inigo is a closet poet, which is pretty cute; I am so going to embarass him by making someone find them. And I think I just turned this into a love rectangle with Yarne chasing Severa chasing Inigo chasing Robin. Also, can I just say that today will be a horrible angst filled time for Robin and Inigo? HAHAHA. Thanks to Thalmor as well for all your quirky little reviews. I always choose the Avatar build 3 because I'm just really short (my tall friends use me as an armrest) and I just can't be that... curvy. No, Gerome will not chase Robin because he's a sad, sad kid dealing with his annoying feelings. Er, and it would complicate things too much, lol. But now I'm considering it... Love triangles/squares/pentagons are super fun to write...think of all the angst..._

_P. S. The romance went and progressed too fast and now I feel bad cause I said it would go slowly. But then I was like screw it, we're doing this. So I'm sorry you're stuck with an impulsive, temperamental author._

Chapter Five~ Somewhere, Somehow

Black, eternal black. Roiling, constantly. Not pain, not fear, just numb.

Just regret.

_I hope you haven't forgotten who you are. I hope you have to remember as you sink farther, unable to turn back._

Just memories of her smile, warm and bright.

_It's not my fault. It's yours. You're the one who chose. _

Lost.

_Kekeke. It's actually her fault, though. You just won't admit it, will you? _

Buried under black feathers.

_Sleep well, little hero. You're just not as good as your sister, not as talented as Brady or Gerome. You are nothing. _

_Nothing. _

Doors. Infinite doors, stretching on forever. And beautiful silence. A door opened. And there she was. A woman, silver haired, with warm brown eyes. She laughed, and the picture splintered into a thousand little fragments, shattering into a pile of purple dust. A single skull laid on top of it all, crowned by blood and a pink ribbon.

_Don't hate her too much when she chooses. It's not her fault. She's been on the verge of insanity for a very long time. And for you humans, everything must fall. _

Something gripped his arm, biting into flesh and cutting bone. He couldn't cry out in pain; for if it didn't hurt, why should he?

_ I can't though. Because I can fly on the wings of your despair. _

Inigo woke up, sweating and panting, gripping his blankets in the middle of the night.

He had no memories of what had happened. He only had a cut on his arm, and a sense of horrible unease.

For the first and only time, he avoided Robin and watched blood drip on his sheets.

_Soon._

"Here." Robin shivered as a cold water skin was pressed to her face, wet with condensation. She looked up to see Inigo, offering it with tentative eyes.

They had stopped for a quick break, on a rocky outcropping that dipped into a gentle green valley below, more hills and dips hiding a sleepy village invaded by enemies. Cherche and Tiki had offered to patrol, and everyone else was staring tensely around, the hint of the looming battle lying unspoken.

She wanted to refuse, to turn away, as the familiar blush heated her cheeks. She had never been more humiliated than when she had nearly kissed him, and then Buttercup had came and revealed more of Inigo's unfortunate habits of chasing women. She tried to find logical explainations to give her a reason as to why she had almost kissed him that did not involve her being love with him. So, she knew for sure she was definitely not in love, in like, infatuated or had a crush on Inigo. None. At all.

Seriously.

But at the same time, maybe she should give him a break and let bygones be bygones. She missed hanging out with him and his sense of flirtatious humor, as serious as he thought he was.

"Thanks," she said instead. Thanks was a safe answer and she could feel tension leaking out of her shoulders. Besides that, the water was cool and refreshing, with a slight mineral tinge.

"Wyvern Valley... Brings back memories." He leaned against a stubby tree, small and shivering, leaves barely clinging to it.

"Oh? What sort?"

He hesitated and rubbed at Olivia's ring, shiny as always. Proof he found time each night to clean and polish it. "From the future. It's near where Cherche died."

She felt a shiver of foreboding and couldn't imagine the kind, motherly Wyvern Rider falling in battle. It still felt bizarre to think in the future they were all dead and buried, or maybe just food for the crows. She figured Henry would be the only one to appreciate that.

"Where did I...die?" she heard herself asking, not really wanting to know. Inigo cast a forlorn look at the ground.

"In the...castle. We couldn't save you."

"Oh." She nudged at a clump of grass with her boot, slipping the water skin into her pocket. "But I won't fall this time, right?"

"Fall. Interesting choice of words."

"Robin!"

They looked up to see Cherche land unsteadily on the ground, Minerva shrieking and her black scales gleaming, uncomfortable on such a small outcropping. A gust of air ripped at their hair and Robin stood, unconsciously gripping her Thoron.

Cherche struggled to rein Minerva in as Tiki gracefully landed and perched next to her. Minerva screamed again, a low, gutteral sound, tugging Cherche towards the valley they had just flown from.

"Easy there, you adorable girl," Cherche cooed. Robin recalled, distantly, Cherche once saying that Minerva had been born in Wyvern Valley. No wonder she was so upset, not if her home was being plundered and ripped open.

"What did you see?" She asked, after Minerva had calmed enough for Cherche to slide off.

"Your usual band of pillagers hoping to raid the valley, to sell the Wyverns for some cash," Cherche hissed. Minerva snarled, and she grinned, twirling her silver axe, which shone in the light. "Looks like my cute little Minerva will have some fresh meat tonight. It might just cause indigestion, so I'll have to be extra careful."

"Okay, then." Robin shuddered, remembering Cherche's happy threats to feed people to Minerva if they were acting up.

She then waved at the rest of the Shepherds, and they began to slide and stumble down the hill, loose rocks showering everywhere and brittle tufts of grass peeking up. The grass in the valley was not as soft as she would have expected, being prickly and sharp, despite being a fresh, vibrant green. They ran across as silently and quickly as possible, spotting seveal Pegasus Knights soaring above the village, and over a small uplift to peer down at the chaotic, bloody mess.

The town was a patchwork of tan, green, beige and dirty yellow, streaked with blood and bodies tossed carelessly around, ripped and mangled, a thoughtless, painful looking death. Thieves had lashed Wyverns with tight, scratchy ropes, dragging them hissing and screeching towards a wooden cart housing metal cages, dirty and burned. The cart was near the entance of a worn, crooked bridge that lead to jagged rocks and a rushing, roaring river below. Villagers were either tending to the wounded or huddled away some where in terrified groups, and Robin thought she spotted a lone silhouette in gleaming armor and a blob she assumed was a Wyvern, standing near the rickety bridge.

She blinked and he disappeared, and she returned to scanning the scene below. If he wasn't a threat, she couldn't be bothered. What would be the best tactic to beat the criminals with minimal casualties?

"Cherche, Say'ri, Ricken and Tiki, go down there and cause a disturbance, bother them as much as possible," she murmured. "The rest of you, scatter throughout the village and attack those thieves and protect the villagers. Lissa, go check up on them. I'll go free the Wyverns."

Yarne nearly fainted and crouched in the back of the group.

"Let me go with you!" Inigo hadn't meant to sound so loud and everyone turned to stare at him. He hastily tried to cover up the blush he felt rushing to his cheeks. "I can't let a beautiful woman go down there by herself."

"This is a battlefield. We're all going to die! Who's with me in preserving the Taguel race?!" Yarne suddenly screeched.

Panne gave him a death glare, and he instantly shriveled. "You are staying with me." Yarne nodded mutely, wondering if his own kind would be the one to kill him.

"Minerva doesn't approve of the plan," Cherche said stonily, with steam coming out of said Wyvern's nostrils. "We will go down there as well."

"Fine." Robin had no time to tweak the plan to everyone's likings, especially when they were all crazy- a stalker, a mutant bunny and her son, a smooth talking womanizer. "Come with me!"

With the tactician's seal of approval, everyone scrambled out and into postion, Yarne having been forced into helping with the distraction. She watched Tiki scatter people with her icy blue fire, luminescent green and elegant, Say'ri fast and graceful, her sword a partner in her dance, Ricken scrambling around with random tomes in his hands, and Yarne running in circles as Panne yelled at him. She would be surprised if he didn't get himself killed.

Tearing her gaze away, she slid down the uplift, gathering mud on her boots, ignoring the battle around her as Minerva screamed and swooped towards the cart, Wyverns calling back. She drew her sword and started hacking at the rope once she was close enough, blood pumping with the sounds of the battle behind her. She would be lying of she said she didn't enjoy the trumphiant cries of her fellow Shepherds, brought on by her strategies and tact.

She finally sheared away the thick rope, the Wyvern almost purring with relief. Thick welts crossed its skin, rubbed raw and aching, scales bent and torn away. It seemingly nodded at her gratefully before flying away.

She almost didn't see the man behind her until she turned towards the next Wyvern and heard Inigo plunge his sword in a man's back.

"Be careful," he scolded, faintly green as he pulled the sword out of the man's chest, blood trickling and shimmering wetly.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, the gleam of black metal. She ignored it, feeling a lump of unease grow in the pit of her stomach. She and Inigo returned to freeing the Wyverns, sometimes dealing with the stray thief who wandered over with an over abundance of arrogance. She noted how Inigo turned his head away each time they killed, his hands shaking.

By now, the sounds of battle were starting to dwindle, villagers were treated by Lissa's Mend and safe with the protection of the Shepherds, and they had freed all of the Wyverns. Cherche was getting her revenge by attacking them, despite her usual hatred of battles. The village was being painted in red and decorated with corpses.

Whenever she saw the flash of metal or the blur of a wing, her curiosity grew. Finally, she couldn't help herself after the fourth time glimpsing the hint to the presence of a stranger who had, oddly, done nothing but remain neutral. She turned from the battle and ran to near where she saw it last, near a cluster of houses close to the bridge.

She wandered around, looking every which way, and just as she was about to dismiss it as paranoia, an axe buried itself with a thump in the wall of the house next to Robin's head. She spun around and almost blew Cherche up with Thoron.

"I'm learning new skills," she explained, petting Minerva, who growled softly. "And my dear Minerva sensed something in that house."

"I'll take your word for it," Robin said solemnly. If Cherche started to act like another Henry, they would have many, many more problems.

She grasped the door handle and pushed, seeing nothing but another darkened house, curtains drawn, belongings overturned and vaulables stolen. But there was a shift in the darkness, and through a strip of afternoon light she saw that same, taunting flash of black metal. She ran towards it, tome exchanged for a sword and raised it warily as she called out, "Who's there?"

An axe burst out of the darkness, and she deftly swung her sword, allowing herself to be pushed back until her attacker was illuminated by the light from the open door. He was made of shadows, with black hair and a black mask, and the black clothes of a Wyvern Rider.

She brought the fight to the outside, where Cherche waited with a glint to her eye. The figure turned pale once he saw her, and paused just long enough for Robin to knock the axe out of his hands with a stinging blow from the butt of her hilt.

He stared back, expressionless, hands held out in a gesture of compliance.

"Who are you?" Robin eyed him warily. The commotion had drawn people over, and one of who spat at his feet. His hands twitched, as if longing for the axe on the floor.

"That one? He refused to help save us from the thieves!" The man jeered angrily, clutching his bandaged hand to his chest. "If you're who you claim you are, then you'll bring him the justice he so sorely deserves."

"It's true," a woman whispers. "My husband was killed in front of me. He could've helped prevent it. He's as bad as the lot of them."

Robin examined him critically. With the mask on his face, it was hard to understand what exactly was going on in his head. His mouth was in an unconcerned line, but he could've been faking it. And she seriously doubted him if he hadn't bothered to try and save the villagers.

Just then, a Wyvern shrieked and flew down in front of the boy, stirring up dirt and forcing them all back a few steps. Minerva instantly lumbered towards the Wyvern, and they butted noses after staring at each other. Contented snorts arose and mixed with the unease of the crowd.

"Minerva likes his Wyvern," Cherche said. "He can't be all that bad if he has one, and Minerva isn't trying to eat him."

"Well, he doesn't deserve it!"

"It's a her," the boy said stoically. "You talk to me as if I'm in the wrong, but if you would call it a Wyvern an it, you should stop acting so high and mighty. It's not my fault if you're not strong enough to pretect your village."

The villagers shifted angrily. They were all tired and bruised, tears tracts cutting through the dust and blood on their faces. Robin feared they might do something rash, emotions running as high as they were. But she couldn't blame them, not with the way the boy was acting.

"Well? What are you doing? Arrest him, take him away!" A blue eyed man was staring at Robin, half of his hair missing from his scalp. "Well, I knew we shouldn't trust a Plegian. What was Prince Chrom thinking, letting a filthy liar in his army?"

The villagers looked at her with disgust and fear, as if she was worse than the thieves and just as likely to cut them down. The boy was now forgotten in favor of this new scapegoat to bully and push all their problems on.

"So she's the amnesiac tactician? Not so much as amnesiac as a good actor."

"I heard she seduced Chrom to be given a high postion in the army and courts."

Her ears burned with shame at each of their barbed words. Cherche began speaking heatedly, "It's not good to believe rumors all the time. Maybe Minerva needs to teach you a lesson!"

"She's good. Naga would never have accepted her if she wasn't," Tiki said. "He hasn't once betrayed us like you say she has."

The Shepherds were now yelling at the villagers, beating down their harsh words with ones of their own. Her heart swelled as she watched her friends defend her, but knew it was they who would get blamed for seemingly attacking the villagers like this.

One woman, looking annoyed with it all, glared at Robin. "Maybe you should go back to where you came from. Then we won't have to worry about all of these problems." She reached over and shoved her, hard. Robin stumbled, unready for it, having to let her sword slip away before it gourged out her eye or poked her in the stomach, but it caught and tore at her heavy coat and drew blood, which trickled and soaked into the fabric already dirty from the battle.

She felt small and humiliated, lying there on the ground, cut by her own sword. But Inigo reached down his hand, which she grabbed tentatively. He pulled her up, handed her her sword, and held her a little longer than necessary, holding her closer than was needed.

"Excuse me, people of Ylisse," he announced grandly, as a few girls giggled at him, needing something to distract them from the carnage of their home. It struck her as ironic that when he wanted thier attention, they almost never gave it to him, but when he didn't, they flocked to him like butterflies. It was also strange how it bothered her to see them looking at him like that. "This is our amazing tactician, Robin. She came from nowhere and can't be described as a noble or a Ylissian. But she is our friend and has kept us alive for so many battles and wars. Without her, Ylisse would have fallen long ago. She deserves respect, not ignorant insults."

The ensuing pause was so long, she wondered if by some miracle, they had been affected by Inigo's speech. But then- "You can't convince us to bow down to a Plegian! Next thing you know, you want us to stroll merrily along, hand in hand, like best friends!"

Inigo turned, and the Shepherds began to walk out of the village, the taunts of the people they had just saved echoing in her ears. A small part of her regretted saving these selfish, ungrateful people, but the other part remembered hearing how Emmeryn walked around and tried to undo damage and heal wounds caused by her father as the people threw rock and hurled sharp words. She didn't save people for the praise or the gifts. She did it because they deserved to live thier lives and make their own choices.

"I am called Gerome." The Wyvern Rider suddenly appeared at her side, Wyvren trailing behind with Cherche, and Inigo frowned. He pulled her closer, and she realized he was still holding her hand. At this point, she was too exhausted to care. She also found she didn't really mind it. "Since I see Inigo here, I can assume the others have also joined."

"If you mean the future children, yes. And let me guess, you're Cherche's and Long'qu's kid."

"He is," Imigo confirmed, absently tracing his thumb on Robin's palm. She wondered if he had done the same thing to Buttercup. Then she mentally yelled at herself for thinking like that. That particular embarrassment was behind them.

"You should probably tell her," Robin said, nodding at Cherche.

"When the time comes."

"Why didn't you help the villagers? You could have saved lives."

"It's not my job to interfere with the past."

"It is now. You chose to jump through that portal and come with us."

"Just because I came here does not mean I am obligated in any way to make decisions about what happens here." He glanced at their entwined hands. "Whatever we do could affect the future."

"Uh, the future we came from was horrible and full of Risen and pain? The whole point to coming here was to change that?"

"And that means that future could either turn for the worse or the better. Watch yourself. You should know that better than anyone."

Inigo stiffened. The three of them walked on in an uneasy silence, Wyvern cries and lingering pain filled the air as they walked towards home, and Robin couldn't shake the feeling something was about to snap.

Yarne, on the other hand, was at the end of the line, whimpering as Panne scolded him for running away to hide in the end, and hoped feverently he never had to go to another battle for as long as he lived. Which had better be a long time, because the Taguels were depending on him to survive.

_ Ugh. I am so burned out from writing this. It's longer than I thought, but you guys waited so long for it, so never mind, it's a good thing! So many hints at what is about to happen in Inigo's memories, hope Inigo's dream conversation wasn't too weird __and hopefully Inigo and Robin will get together soon. Come one guys, we all know what's going on. Also, Gerome and Noire in the next chapter for the flashbacks. Uh, no, I'm not pairing those two together...? (I think they're on to me, the magnificent SHIPPING LORD. Wait, did they hear that?!)_


	6. Paralogue One- Mistletoe and Ties

_Special Christmas Chapter! WHOO! Here's a present to you guys, and seriously, thanks for reading my story and/or reviewing. You don't have to, yet you took the time and effort to do that. It makes me happy, and I promise, more chapters (aka updates on the Robin-Inigo life angst) because of winter break. So find out how the Sheps, or just two in particular, spent their Christmas! P.S this is rated T for a reason, and minor complaints I wanted to voice: I like my writing style but my plot and character development sort of suck and I want to work on that. _

Paralogue One~ Mistletoe and Ties

DwS: So, before we have our usual chapter I decided to have an interview-commentary thing, and have several sporadically scattered around. Now here's our favorite (unofficial) couple, here to help me!

Inigo:...Wait, I'm on? Um, hi, ladies. Call me. I'm available.

Robin: *strides out* And in front of my face, too.

Inigo: Robin! Did not see you there!

Robin: *crosses arms* Oh, so you do this when my back is turned?

Inigo: What? No! I didn't mean that I'm unfaithful!...though we aren't even together...

DwS: To be clear, you still haven't admitted your feelings so you can't blame the poor guy for feeling sad and alone. *sad face*

Inigo: You like me?

Robin: *blushing* W-what? No!

Inigo: *winks*

Robin: I am going to punch you in the face now.

DwS: Er, let's get on with the regular before Robin gets even more mad and we have to up the rating. Oh, did I mention I will be narrating this?

It is the most awkward thing in the world to walk in on your parents...alone...partially naked...in their bedroom...in the morning. And our poor, dear Inigo learned that lesson the hard way.

The air was cold and clear, blowing through the outer rim of the courtyard, and he shivered. Black, stark trees with white and brown patched flower beds, the stone floor set in simple, stylish patterns, and solid, heavy columns that lined the edges and held up an overhanging that protected the ring of ground from the worst of the snow. He had no fondness for winter, but could recall memories of Robin dragging him outside to play and build snow Chroms until their noses were red and fingers numb. He climbed a carpeted staircase and stopped outside a door on the left side of the warm hallway.

"Mother! Father!" he called. No response. Frowning, he knocked on his father's door. When there was no answer, again, he twisted the knob, and finding it unlocked, pushed his way in.

That was his first mistake.

"Um..." He stared, unable to revert his eyes from this scene in front of him. To describe it in detail, Chrom had just taken off his shirt, one arm hugging Olivia's waist posessively, and Olivia was locked in a very passionate kiss that was decidedly rated PG-13 with her hands curled on his chest, when they happened to hear Inigo's um.

Olivia shrieked, so loudly that Lucina, who for some random reason had been hanging around the hall, ran in with Parallel Falchion drawn, expression tense. "Dear Gods, mother, what is wro-" she took a closer look, blinking at the scene in front of her, then swiveled her gaze to Inigo.

"Oh."

Chrom hastily scrambled away from Olivia, who buried her face in her hands, turning to face the wall. Their lips were swollen. "Kids! It's not what it looks like! We were, uh, making the Inigo of this timeline!"

"Father!" Lucina screamed, face red, Olivia shrinking under the blankets. "Was that necessary?!"

"He always had a way with words," Inigo muttered, finally able to revert his gaze from his tomato colored family.

"I didn't mean it- I was just-" he stammered.

"You were just about to shut up," Inigo suggested.

"Er, yes, I'll do that."

DwS: That was really embarrassing. *tries to whistle. Can't.*

Inigo: You made me go thorugh that! You're the author!

DwS: Shh! Don't break the fourth wall!

Robin: The fourth wall has already been broken due to the nature of this conversation.

DwS: Atta girl! Anyways, anything I can catch you guys up on? Because this is non canon and did not happen to you in your perception of reality.

Inigo: Well, uh, Cynthia and Brady. Always wanted to know what happened to them after that-ahem- moment at the feast.

DwS: I heard Gaius had a 'talk' with Brady. And then he lost the use of both arms, a leg and broke several ribs. *tries to whistle again*

Robin: Ouch. Who knew how protective he was?

DwS: Heh, be glad I didn't pair you with him... On second thought, I'm starting to get ideas...hehe...WELCOME THE SHIPPING LORD.

Inigo: Hey! Robin's mine!

Robin: Excuse me?!

DwS: Didn't we just have an argument relating or portaining to this? Let's move on already.

Inigo: Bu-

DwS: I'm the author. Want me to make someone find your poems? Which are horrifically cheesy and adorable?

Robin: Wait, Inigo writes poetry?

Inigo: *groans*

Robin usually loved winter, whenever it was a stray memory of lost childhood happiness, or simply the way frost crept into the hidden corners of the barracks and the fresh wind whipped around elaborately patterned snowflakes which formed powdery white drifts that clung everywhere and melted into slippery patches of mush and ice.

Currently, she was tucked into her bed in her room in Ylisstol, a big, fluffy comforter colored with purple and gold wrapped around her. A book was in her hand, and a cup of steaming tea next to her on the bedside drawer. The window was open, the white curtains billowing slightly in crisp, clean air as the fire warmed her feet.

"Give me back my pants!"

Robin blinked. Was that... Lon'qu?

"This is not a joke! Give them back!"

It was Lon'qu. Robin put her book down and leaned out the window, blinking as the sunlight reflected off the snow covered courtyard. She saw Lon'qu chasing after a smirking Gaius who was holding up a pair of dark trousers. Lon'qu's legs were pale, muscular, and bared to the world.

If it was me, personally, I would not run outside without pants in the freezing morning.

Thwack. An axe buried itself next to Gaius, who pushed his messy mop of carrot bangs out of his face. Thwack. Another axe, landing on his other side.

Cherche stepped calmly from behind a column, smiling eerily as she stroked the handle of yet another axe.

"I seem to have misplaced my axes."

"I, uh, see," Gaius said, inching backwards.

"I might lose another one if I'm not careful enough," she continued. "Don't you think so, Lon'qu?"

"... I believe so."

Thwack. She threw the axe in a perfect arc so it splattered snow onto Gaius's legs. "Oops. I misplaced that axe, too. What on earth could be happening?"

She hefted another axe from behind the column. Did Cherche just stockpile a bunch of axes in the palace's courtyard? "What would happen if I lost another one?"

Gaius started walking away at a faster pace, his back to Cherche. Lon'qu just stood there, gaping at his wife. "No idea, but I think I'll get out of here. Sumia's calling me."

Cherche let him walk a few more steps before calling in a sweet, sugary voice, "Drop the pants."

"Okay, okay," he grumbled nervously, and the pants landed with a soggy, muted thump on a fresh pile of snow. Gaius didn't turn back as he scrambled as far away as possible from Cherche and her axes.

Lon'qu walked over and silently picked up his trousers. Cherche grinned at him, and began collecting her axes.

"Thanks," he finally said, and turned to hide behind a column to slip into his pants.

She pursed her lips, tapping the shaft of one of her axes, running a hand over the smooth wood, the chip in the silver axe head.

"How exactly did Gaius got a hold of your pants? You sleep right next to me, and I never noticed," she said.

Silence, and there was a sudden crinkle of paper. Lon'qu popped his head around, flushed and startled.

"Reasons."

"What sort?" Cherche tried to peer over Lon'qu's shoulder. He jumped, and ran to the other side of the column. Robin caught a glimpse of torn wrapping paper and a pink box in his hands before he flew to the next column. She smiled and closed her curtains, leaving the couple to chase each other through the courtyard.

DwS: I sense that was also embarrassing.

Inigo: Gods, you just love all these cheesy little one liners and horribly sweet situations.

DwS: I do! It's just really fun. Even if it feels sorta dumb and shallow sometimes.

Robin: How many are you planning to do?

DwS: Eh, depends. You and Inigo are last, though.

Robin:...

Inigo: Yes! I mean, that's not nice.

DwS: Heh. See that? That was my attempt at laughing.

Robin: We're very proud.

DwS: I know, Mom and Dad.

Inigo: What?

DwS: You're Dad and Robin's Mom since you both love each other very much.

Robin: *Leaves and comes back with a chair*

Inigo (nervously): Robin, I think you should put down that chair.

Robin: No.

DwS: She's about to kill me, isn't she?

Inigo: Yes.

DwS: *takes out a sheet of paper* Here! Read one of Inigo's poems! Don't kill me!

Robin: *Drops chair* Give me that. I want it.

Inigo: Hey! You can't do that!

The sun had warmed most of the frigid air by afternoon, melting away the cold, as Inigo paced outside, nervous sweat on his forehead. He hadn't managed to ask Chrom and Olivia what he wanted to when he came to visit them, his question forgotten in the heat of the moment during the morning. It was an urgent matter of life and death, and possibly involved Robin. But hey, at least Chrom didn't act disappointed and Lucina had refrained from yelling at his 'stupidity over a dangerous, silly girl'.

He had deliberated on this subject for several days, agonized over it for several weeks. He nearly slipped on a thin coating of ice and cursed, kicking at it with his boot. What did Robin find enjoyable about winter, anyways? He struck the ice hard, and almost slipped again, landing in an awkward position with one leg stretching so it almost touched the ground. He promptly lost his balance, his backside aching as he stared at the blue sky, when a hand was thrust into his face. He tilted his head to see Severa holding out an impudent hand, face turned towards a tree.

"Severa! It's just my luck to bump into a pretty lady like this."

"Luck?! You call slipping luck?! And you didn't bump into me; you slipped in front of my face," she sniffed. He noticed she still held out her hand. "Well?! It's not everyday I'll accept your pile of shallow, useless flattery. Unless you don't want me to help you up."

She started to extract her hand, when he took it, surprisingly fast. He gripped it and heaved himself onto a pile of snow, one foot tentatively gripping the ice as he made the transition. If it had been anyone else, he might've noticed how Severa blushed at his tight grip, the way she leaned herself towards him, how her hand lingered longer than necessary.

But it was Severa, and she had never been anything more than his friend.

"Thanks," he said, brushing off stray, invisible snowflakes from his coat. "What are you doing here?"

She had looked out the window, and saw him pacing the courtyard with an agitated look on his face, paused to think how cute it was before slapping herself and marching down here to talk to him. But this is Severa, so she would never admit that, and instead told him the other truth, "I was on my way to the markets, not that that's any of your business. Mom and Dad were too ... busy to bother with me."

"Busy?" Would that really stop Severa from barging in and making herself known to them?

She gave him a meaningful glare. "I haven't been born yet."

"Oh?" he said. "Wait- Ooohhh." He thought of Olivia and Chrom from this morning and wished he hadn't.

"Want to go shopping with me and help carry my stuff? At least then you'd make better use of your time than standing here like an idiot."

"I already have everything I need with you around," he replied cheerfully, rubbing his sore back. "And it was me standing here that caught your attention, hmm?"

"Oh, shut up." She turned around and stalked off. "We all know the only person you really want is Robin," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"You think I said something? And here I thought you actually listened to the ladies."

Several moments later, she bumped into Yarne in the halls, who was scurrying in the opposite direction from the castle gates.

"Yeep!" He squeaked.

"Watch it! What're you running from, anyways?"

"Mom! I think she wants to kill me! A Taguel is ending her own kind!"

Severa snorted. Words failed to describe how she hated Yarne's corwardly attitude. "None of my business. It'd be your fault, anyways, with how much you run away. Stick up for yourself like a normal person, and you wouldn't be in these situations."

"Why can't someone else protect me?! It'd be easier!"

"For you, but not for them. Good luck finding someone who'll marry you."

"Oh no! The Taguels could die out!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop with all these pathetic excuses, you wimp."

"Aw, Severa, you don't get it," he whined. His ears perked up, wiggling slightly. "Where are you going?"

"The markets. There could be some last minute sales or whatever. ... I just needed to get away." It was strange how she could be more honest with Yarne than anyone else. Maybe it was the fact he was an idiotic, harmless bunny.

"From what?"

"All this romance crap, my parents included. I honestly don't believe Mom loves Dad. I think she's still fixated on Chrom. It's so freaking annoying. Can't she get over him?! He's just a boy."

"Haven't you ever been in love? Known how hard it is to get over someone when you love them a lot and they won't even look your way? I guess not. I guess you of all people wouldn't have an unrequited love or even remotely understand."

"Ugh, whatever." Severa started to walk away. She would not talk about this sort of stuff with anyone, especially Yarne. Who did he think he was, giving her all this sappy advice?

"Wait! Take me with you!" Yarne ran after her. "Don't let the Taguel die out!"

She paused for a split second to let him catch up, before continuing on her path. It wouldn't be that bad to have Yarne with her, if he stopped trying to give preachy advice about love.

DwS: Dad and Mom? Are you guys mad at me?

Robin: *reading poem intently* This is actually pretty good.

Inigo: ... I hate you.

DwS: Heh, too bad you're going to be married to me in my third playthrough. Gods, that sounds creepy.

Inigo: ...

DwS: That means you married Robin.

Inigo: Did I? YESSS.

Robin: *glares*

Inigo: I'm sorry, but not that sorry.

DwS: Did I mention I married Henry and Ricken as well?

Inigo: Dear Gods. Henry?!

DwS: Yes. He had me at the first pun. *sighs* And Ricken is so cute, relatable and more my age, too.

Robin: Can we please just move on? Talking about me, and, er, you, marrying my friends in another plane of reality is... Yeah.

DwS: Oh, fine. And it's another save file, by the way. Are you sure you don't want to hear my sappy, sweet–

Robin: Yes.

Robin didn't like gatherings with large groups of people, not after the Buttercup incident with Inigo and that strange almost kiss. But she had told herself to get over it, as almost everyone else had. It had just been another dumb, humiliating thing a Shepherd did, and Shepherds did that on a daily basis.

That brought to mind of Gerome, from several weeks ago, and the way the villagers had used her as a scapegoat to push all their problems on. Inigo had tried saved her then, hadn't he?

Then why was she always in embarrassing situations that involved Inigo? She laid her head on her desk. Maybe she should just get over herself and stop thinking about all those tiny little things. A whining, angsty tactician never did anyone good.

On that note, maybe she should go to the festival that was taking place in the city, which the castle was also helping to host. She could hear music and laughter drifting up towards her, see the glow of brightly colored lights out of the corner of the window. Parchment was spread all around her, several quills and ink bottles holding down curled edges. Books were stacked on the corners of the desk and on the floor, overflowing from her bookcase.

"Robin!" She started, and turned to see Sumia, Lissa and Maribelle standing in he doorway. They stared at her messy hair and stained clothing, as she stared at the suspicious bundles in their hands.

"My goodness!" Maribelle set her bundles on the bed and lighted several lanterns so they could fully take in the organized chaos of Robin's room. "Darling, what on earth had gotten into you?"

"I was..." She had no good excuse at the ready and let the words descend into silence.

"Well you can't just hang around here. It'd be boring," Lissa pouted. "So you're going to come to the festival with us."

"I'm what?"

"I tested your fortune on seveal flowers, don't worry," Sumia said, opening Robin's closet to reveal an orderly row of shirts, pants and coats. The shoes, however, were left tangled on the floor. "They all said you would have a good day today. You don't have any dresses?" She held up a wrinkled yellow dress. "Any good dresses?"

"Yeah, and all Sumia did was ask if it would be a good day or a good night for you," Lissa muttered.

"I never had any use for them." Robin stood up awakwardly. The bundles were neatly folded clothes and accessories. "I had no need to go to Chrom's fancy meetings with a bunch of prefumed, narrow minded idiots and pretend to be one of them."

Maribelle sighed as all three exchanged looks. "Well, you can't just go to a party looking like a slovenly peasant."

"I have some extra dresses that could fit you," Sumia offered.

"Hehe! I promise not to mess up your face if you let me test out my make-up skills!" Lissa smiled, wiggling her eyebrows, and took Robin's hand, setting her in front of the vanity which held diagrams, candles and letters, and a lone hairbrush. Lissa actually didn't understand how to apply makeup. She only said that so she could draw on Robin's face.

"We have a lot of things we need to work on. I promise, though, you'll be as close to fabulous as a noble when you're done," Maribelle held up some sort of powdery stuff trapped in a wooden case.

"I'll go get a-" Sumia tripped on air, and tumbled down into the hallway. "Oof! Sorry, guys. I'll go get some dresses."

"Why are you doing this?" Robin stood, and started brushing her hair, wincing as it caught on tangles and snarls.

Lissa paused. She couldn't exactly admit she had been about to prank Robin with a couple of frogs, a sleeping spell and a marker, when she recruited Maribelle and Sumia who had in turn convinced her to do this fancy dress-up stuff for the festival, so she could embarass Robin about Inigo instead.

"We're friends," Maribelle supplied, as she snatched the hairbrush away, nose wrinkled in disgust. She took out her own hair comb instead, the one made with silver and coral and wide teeth. "And I'd never become friends with such a low class peasant if it wasn't for Lissa."

"I feel honored," Robin muttered, letting Maribelle brush her hair.

"Aw, Maribelle, don't be that way," Lissa said, flipping through a book, sulking after Maribelle had gave a glare that basically said that she forbade her to draw on Robin's face.

"I'm back!" Sumia called, several dresses clutched in her hands, tripping over air so she landed on a pile of books. "Ow."

Lissa helped her up as Sumia rubbed her bruised head. She sat on the bed, too used to her constant tripping to let the pain bother her for long. "I thought we could make it a girl's night, so I called all the other Shepherds here as well."

"You did what?" Robin asked, just as Cordelia and Panne poked their heads through the door.

"I heard that this was a special man-spawn celebration," Panne said. "And that it involved carrots. Where are the carrots?"

"Sumia! Did you honestly just trip over air?" Cordelia sighed, unearthing a concoction and ice pack from her bag. "It's a good thing I packed some materials in case this happened."

Robin could only stare as the female Shepherds came into her room, one by oneey were packed closely together, elbows jabbing and feet being stomped on, books being trampled and tossed onto the bed. But somehow, they were still laughing and chatting as they prepared for the festival, sharing stories and accessories, tying straps and adjusting hair.

Robin was forced into several dresses in front of the Shepherds, as they gave suggestions and yelled.

"I like that purple dress." Sully looked astonishing, having decided to wear the classic look of pressed dark pants and an open jacket over a crisp white shirt. "I bet you could hide a crap ton of weapons in the skirt."

"But the objective of the formal wear is to look lavish and attractive," Miriel reasoned. "The consensus of male mentality is that feminity is best suited in dresses."

"Who cares? You can wear whatever you want!" Sully argued. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of what I wear. I like what I like and so I wear it, that's what important."

"True. That is the best logical, conclusive result."

Pink!" Nowi squealed. "I like the pink!"

"Hmm... Blue," Noire suggested timidly.

"Nah, I like the green one," Cynthia retorted. "It looks super dashing! Like a princess hero thing!"

"Are you talking to me?" Nah said.

"Oops! Sorry Nah, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh! But I do like the blue," she added.

"Everything looks stunning on Robin," Tharja purred. She couldn't tear her eyes away, and drool was practically dripping out of her mouth. "Mmm..."

"I think someone should take her away. Tharja's acting creepy," Nowi giggled. "Creepy, creepy!"

Tharja hissed. "How dare you suggest I should be apart from Robin! I should curse you and your family for several generations!"

"Please don't," Nah groaned.

"I can offer a fifteen percent discount to anyone who buys a dress-"

"No than you, Anna. I don't want to buy anything from a peasant's store where everything is low quality and poorly made to satisfied the masses," Maribelle said.

"What did you just say? I'll have you know that Anna happens to be the owner of a famous brand!"

And on it continued, before it was decided Robin should wear the blue dress, the one with a delicate lining of lace at the collar and ruffles at each of the layered skirts, a strap wrapping around one shoulder and leaving the other bare. Maribelle and Cordelia styled her hair at the vanity as the Shepherds began filing out, bubbly happiness still floating around in the air. It was during moments like these that Robin could fully appreciate the bonds she and her friends shared. They had to do this again, whenever they had time, to just relax and let go and yell at each other. Olivia was waiting in the hallway for her as she left, watching Cordelia add some finishing touched before leaving.

"What's up, Olivia? Is it Chrom? Should I talk to him again?" Robin marveled at how Cordelia and Maribelle had twisted her hair into a complicated braid, accented with pink flowers and a blue ribbon entwined throughout.

"No, it's Inigo." Several years as a queen had given Olivia newfound confidence, but that wasn't to say she hadn't lost her shy edge.

"What did he do?"

"It's... Oh, I'm so sorry for bothering you! I'll just go now!"

"It's okay, really. You can tell me if you want to, but it's fine if you don't."

"I'm just overreacting. It's nothing." Olivia shook her head, loose strands of hair flying around her face. She had let it down, with tiny braids scattered through it. "Just please don't hurt him."

Robin could only stare in confusion as Olivia fled, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she disappeared down the hall.

DwS: This is my last interview/commentary portion with Mom and Dad! I had no idea it would be this long.

Inigo: Finally, now we'll have peace.

DwS: *Glares* Robin, have another one of Inigo's poems.

Robin: Honestly, I shouldn't... I'm lying. Hand it over.

Inigo: Seriously?! Why can't you give me one of Robin's poems to make it even?!

DwS: Robin doesn't write poetry. She writes in a journal, and talks about her feelings and it has lots of beautiful descriptions.

Inigo: Oh?

Robin: *gets her chair* What did you say?

DwS: Before Mom and Dad kill me, I just want to say I love everyone in the Shepherds. You guys are my second family, my dearest friends. You were the only ones there for me when I was confused and lonely.

Robin: Oh... I'm happy we could be that for you.

Inigo: Group hug? (I swear, no ulterior motives).

DwS: Sure...

*Inigo, Robin and DwS lean in close...just as DwS takes out a marker and calls Lissa and Henry*

DwS: Guys! I got them!

Henry: Nya ha ha! I cursed them so they can't move! It won't wear for about 72 hours!

Robin: Wha- Did you just trick us?!

DwS: I wasn't lying when I said all that stuff. I just happened to use it to my advantage.

Inigo: I actually can't be mad about almost hugging Robin for a day and a half.

Robin: ...

DwS: Secretly she enjoys it too.

Lissa: Heh heh heh, I want to write on their faces now.

DwS: high five, you guys! *Lissa, Henry and DwS high five* Let's slip slimy frogs down their shirts. And worms. And centipedes.

Henry: This is one hex of a time!

DwS: Ooooo!

Lissa: *scribbling on Robin's arm* Lissa...wuz...here... Misspelling it makes me cooler.

DwS: My turn! Hmm... Inigo X Robin=Morgan and forever.

Lissa: Who's Morgan?

Henry: Robin's future child. He's a real can of beans, that kid.

Lissa: Ohhh? *wiggles eyebrows* Ooohhh.

Inigo: Hey! I want an actual future child too! ... I'm sorry... I had too...

Robin: I will kill you when this curse wears off.

DwS: Er... We're out of time now! On to the last segment!

There was two people Lucina had to talk to tonight, one gift Inigo had to give and one thing Robin had to realize to get over her sudden bout of hormones. I'm sad to say that one of our Shepherds couldn't manage to do what they wanted to tonight, but they did what they needed to do.

"Inigo."

Lucina approached her little brother was a mixture of trepidation and weariness. She didn't want to have this storm looming over them, threatening to break and spill at any moment. She could acknowledge that they would never see eye to eye about Robin, but after everything they'd been through, a girl shouldn't seperate them.

"Luci," Inigo said. He was surprised that she had managed to find him in this secluded corner of the palace, a crumbly spot filled with weeds and dirt, surrounded by tall, looming walls on three sides. A view of the star spangled sky stretched before him, the moon a thin sickle in the sky. The only thing he could notice, though, was how cold it was.

"I can't say I'm sorry for everything I said to you that day," Lucina continued.

"Are you here to argue with me? Because I don't feel like listening."

"No, I just meant that I don't want you to be hurt by choosing the wrong girl. You know what happened in the future. You know that Robin had a choice, and she chose to let herself fall."

"I've had my own doubts, if you want to know." He watched his breath fade into wispy clouds. "I've asked myself, over and over, if I could've done something. If I had seen the signs of her mind cracking from loneliness and the pressure he was forcing on her."

"That's why we came here. To try and change fate, right? But the problem is that our presence here does change it either to prevent the ruinous future or have it twist into something worst."

It was almost exactly what Gerome had said. But then again, they were best friends. They must have spent hours mulling over the situation, both in their future and this past.

"But it's a chance we were all willing to take, yeah?" Lucina waited, sensing there was something more he needed to say.

"I realize Robin isn't the best person to love. She's horribly imperfect, and she could hurt me worse than any other girl out there. But I love her because of the imperfections. It's proof she's here, right besides me, and that she's human. I've loved her for a long time, and now, I have a genuine chance.

"So thank you, Luci," Inigo said, turning his head to show her his familiar, warm smile, outlined by moonlight. At that moment, Lucina's words faltered and flew to settle in her heart, and she could only nod and turn away, leaving him by himself. She looked at the ground, trudging along. She was glad Inigo had been rejected by so many girls, especially if they couldn't see what her flawed, besotted, shy little brother was really like.

Somewhere a couple of floors down, she saw Robin, who had been heading up the stairs to an abandoned lot nestled near the castle's rooftops, where one side would show an unaltered view of the night sky. Lissa was mercilessly teasing her about Inigo, Sully was beating up Vaike, and Severa was dragging a screaming Yarne through the courtyard.

"Hey, Lucina," Robin said, one hand on the banister as she gazed up at the princess. "What are you doing here?"

All of the reasons Lucina didn't want Inigo to chase after Robin came flooding back to her. She was tempted to run back upstairs and yell at Inigo, to hide her little brother from danger.

"I was tired," she said instead. "By the way, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Be very, very careful or I will hunt you down."

She hoped she wasn't making a mistake as she headed towards the light of the festival, leaving Robin behind to face Inigo. Robin was speechless, and could only continue her tread upwards as she tried to decipher what Lucina had said. When she finally reached the tiny lot, she found someone there, staring up at the sky. She tensed, before realizing it was Inigo.

"Hey," she said. He started, and turned, straightening the tie on his white suit. He actually looked really... good in that, and Robin found herself staring longer than necessary.

"Hi there," he replied, winking. "It's not everyday I find a gorgeous girl like yourself willing to talk to me, so forgive me if I act a little strangely."

Robin snorted. "I thought we were passed this whole fake flattery."

"It's true, I should stop it," Inigo agreed. "Because I just can't find enough words to sing your praises."

"Really?" Robin strode over to stand next to him, the air cold and the night black as ink. Well, that wasn't true. She sensed Inigo's body warmth and loved the cold so it didn't bother her, and the night was pricked through with little diamonds and a fringe of golden lights.

"How can you stand this cold?!" Inigo suddenly yelled, shivering. "I'm almost half dead now. Quick, give me a kiss and revive me."

"You think this is cold? Seriously?!" She ignored what he said about the kiss.

"Yes!"

"I'm in a sleeveless dress and you're in a jacket," she reminded him.

"Those are minor details."

"Sure..." She shook her head. A change in subject was definitely needed. "So, don't you think this place would make a good garden?"

"Oh?"

"I mean, think about it. It's high up here, and people passing by or looking down would just see this hidden pocket of nature where they wouldn't expect it to be. It'd be protected and sheltered, too."

"What sort of flowers would you plant?"

"Hmm... Tulips, maybe. Or daffodils."

"I see." Why did he sound so disappointed? Looking at his white suit, though, an idea sprouted in Robin's mind.

"White roses and marigolds, then. They would contrast each other nicely, and white roses are different." She fumbled with her explaination, trying and failing to find the right words that should've been on the tip of her tongue. "I just can't explain it. It just feels oddly right to plant white roses here."

"Heh. Maybe in the future, all of the kids will run around and have all sorts of memories here."

"I bet they will! Cynthia will run wild as Marth, Gerome will probably burn the place down with Minerva and Noire will hide here from Tharja."

"They will, I promise you."

"We should probably go back down now." Robin suddenly felt uneasy, looking at Inigo's expression. No, not uneasy, but sad. Sad as she looked at him and saw someone full of memories she could never grasp or truly understand.

"Aw, do we have to?" He grinned, and all her worries evaporated. "I want to stay up here with you."

"Ha, I bet there's all sorts of food down there," Robin teased. "And pretty girls."

"I don't need pretty girls, remember? I have you."

"Oh really?" Robin grinned, feeling warm.

"Always and forever," he returned, fumbling with something in his pocket. He finally fished out a green box hastily wrapped and tied together with a ribbon. "Here." He was internally panicking. Oh gods. Oh gods. What if she hated it? What if he shouldn't have gotten her a present? What if?!

She took it gingerly. "But I don't have anything for you!"

"We count all the times you saved me with your stradegies as a present and call it even."

"I'm pretty sure that was what I was supposed to do."

" I know that you did it out of the love you hold for me."

"If you say so," Robin said, stretching. "We should probably head down now."

Inigo trailed behind her as they passed through the doorway, views of the twinkling city before them, and he paused. "Robin?"

"Hmm? What is it?" She turned to face him, his present still clutched tightly in his hand.

In response, he leaned down and kissed her, a light, quick touch. Her lips were soft, clammy and warm, and his felt awkward on hers as he drew back. It wasn't as dazzling as he expected, but it was Robin, so it didn't matter.

She blinked, spluttered, and felt the heat of a blush creep across her cheeks and neck. Should she hit him, or let it go? It was unexpected and random and she had actually enjoyed it.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, pointing up over her head to the sprig of leaves and tiny white berries tied there. She was left in silence as Inigo fled like a princes in a fairytale, unsure what her response would be and feeling more like a jackass by each passing second.

Inigo wasn't the only who tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to get someone out of his mind.

_ Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! I just want to thank everyone again. It's been amazing to see people that actual want to read my work, and enjoy it. Some people find my fan fiction hobby weird or creepy, thinking that I just write pervy stuff, but it's just really fun for me, and a way to voice the stories we didn't get to hear. And to the contrary, I've met a lot of awesome people online. I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it! P. S. Lots of romance going on, lots of cheese. Ugh, couldn't help myself. And this isn't offically a chapter, so that's my excuse for not having Noire and Gerome. Need to work some Chrom and Inigo stuff in here. Shh, details are classified. And my back is really sore for some reason. _


	7. Chapter 6- One and a Half Secrets

_ Hmm... Okay. I accidently killed Severa (it was Frederick's fault) and I accidently killed Yarne (Maribelle killed him with a double Arcfire. He shouldn't have challenged her)... Right. It must be fate...? I'm also trying to figure out what the paralogues mean. I guess like the ingame version, you don't necessarily need to read them to understand the main story, but they're still important...? Like it's fine to not recruit the future kids unless you want Walhart to kick your ass. Well, on to the next chapter! _

Chapter Six~ One and a Half Secrets

The children had been bared from the garden. No one but Robin went in there anymore, and she spent all possible days and nights surrounded by roses and marigolds. A lump had formed in the pit of Inigo's stomach, a cold, hard ball of ice that ate at him and tore tender flesh, a forgotten dream niggling and teasing at the edges of his mind.

"Inigo, you should go out and play," Olivia said. He was curled on the fluffy white floor in her bedroom, a large, spacious area she shared with Chrom. Olivia sat a desk, writing some sort of letter to some sort of important person about some sort of important matter.

"I don't feel like it, Mommy," he said, and rolled over to the large, velvet curtains, playing with the golden fringe.

"I know you like playing at the garden, but staying inside all the time isn't good for you."

"Then can you dance for me?"

"Dance?" Olivia laughed nervously, squeezing the quill in her hand, nearly breaking it in half. "I'm, uh, too busy."

Inigo turned over to look at her. "What should I do then? I like being here with you, Mommy." Her gentle, quiet voice, the smell of rose perfume and the warm, lazy glow of sunshine streaming in from a large window made up most of his happy days now.

"I can call Owain over," she suggested, tapping the feathery end of the pen against her chin. "Or Gerome."

"Noire and Gerome! Can we please have them over?" He scrambled up eagerly. An idea was formulating in his head. "Pretty please?"

"Of course." Olivia clapped her hands together. "Why don't we have them visit today?"

Within the hour, Libra had dropped off a quiet, pale Noire and Gerome was flown in from Ferox on Minerva's back. The parents conferred with each other contentedly in Olivia's room as the children were ushered out into the hall.

"How are you guys?" Inigo asked. He was proud to say that he had gotten better at talking to girls, and annoyed his friends constantly by practicing on them. "Noire, I like how your hair curls over your neck like that. It's a cute, shy hairstyle for a cute, shy girl."

"T-thanks," she whispered, coughing. "Dad tied it up for me."

Gerome remained silent, but he did look worriedly at Noire.

"Gerome, how's Ferox?"

Silence.

"Uh, how's Minerva?"

Silence. Inigo felt his old shyness pressing up against him, and forced it down as he turned to Noire.

"L-life is okay," she said, trying to compensate for Gefome's sudden quiet. "And don't mind Gerome. He's trying to be like his dad."

"Oh..." Lon'qu, truth to be told, scared Inigo a little. Not to mention the rumor that he once liked Robin. It made Inigo feel...weird, somehow, to hear that. He also had to wonder how exactly had Lon'qu let someone like Robin go. Wait, what if Gerome also decided to like Robin? He heard some stuff was hereditary, which meant it passed on from parent to child. Was love hereditary?

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the ball of ice in his stomach grow by a few pounds. "I need your help for something."

"W-what is it?" Noire coughed again. Gerome took a few step closer to her.

Inigo shook his head, glancing furtively up and down the empty marble hall. Chrom had often told stories of enemies lurking in shadowy corners, waiting to attack, and it made Inigo wary.

"Guys, let's go somewhere else to talk," he suggested.

"Where should we go?"

"Uh... My room?"

The children scampered off down the halls. The castle was large, and the ceiling seemed to stretch on forever. Inigo had lived there for all his life and still hadn't explored all the rooms and halls. It wasn't as lavish as other palaces, like Plegia's, but there were countless suits of armor and statues to inspect, amazingly soft carpets, the occasional detailed, eleaborate tasperies, and hidden passageways, with history that had seeped into Ylisse's very bones and helped hold the country up. It whispered at the children from scratch marks hidden on the walls and the faces of the citizens whose ancient families had been ruled by the first Exalt.

Along the way they neared a conference room, where Inigo's ears perked as he heard Lucina's and Chrom's voices.

"Let's listen!" he whispered.

Noire looked reluctant, but she nodded. Gerome was as silent as always.

Noire and Inigo peeked into the room, messy with letters and documents, and dimly lit with the curtains drawn, giving it a secretive air. Chrom sat behind a desk and Lucina stared up at him.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Lucina. I want you to learn how to wield Falchion. But only if you can."

Inigo blinked. Why had Chrom only wanted Lucina to come and learn? Why hadn't he asked him?

"I'm honored," she said, twisting a strand of her hair. "But why? There's no need for me to learn. The whole country is at peace, and you're the only one who needs to wield it. You're a hero!"

Chrom swallowed, trying to phrase his words exactly right. "I just want to see if you can, Lucina. And peace is very fragile."

"But what about Inigo? Is there some sort of trouble? Or a battle brewing?"

"Inigo? He's too young. I can't ask him. And there is no...oncoming... battle. It's just something all members of the royal family go through, at some point or another."

Lucina didn't quite trust her father's shaky explaination, but she was content to rest in her house of cards while she could. "Okay. So what do I do?"

"Later, meet me at the training grounds. I have a meeting to get through. Another issue Maribelle is trying to force through with some picky nobles." He ran a hand through his hair. "Go and play, Lucina."

Lucina was too old to play, Inigo thought. She didn't hang around the other children as much now. She probably thought they were as childish as Chrom seemingly did.

Why wasn't he old enough to wield Falchion? He was only two years younger than Lucina. But now wasn't the time to mull on that. Inigo beckoned to Noire and Gerome to follow him down the hallway before Lucina came out and saw them spying.

After a few turns and twists, they ended up in his bedroom. There wasn't much to say about it; it was your average palace room with silk, soft wool and shiny wooden furnishings. Inigo didn't spend to much time in his bedroom, for anything interesting tended to happen outside, but he did hoard a collection of mismatched items that laid about everywhere they could find a place for.

Noire kicked a bottle full of paper scraps aside, Gerome clearing some space on a chair by brushing off a stack of books, copper stars and boots to lean stoically against.

"One question first: Noire, you wanna marry me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, because that's what you mean to me."

She giggled. "Good luck, Inigo. You've improved."

"Thanks!" He perched on the edge of his bed, which was hidden by messy blankets, pillows and clothes.

"So here's the plan: we're going to-"

"Sneak into the garden to see Robin?"

"What? No! Daddy said we can't go into the garden. I like Robbie, but not everything is about her. Unless it is. Is it?"

"I don't know. What is Robin?"

"A very important person. That's what daddy said."

"So, since she's important, it means everything is about her!"

"Makes sense. But the plan is that we sneak into the city!"

Gerome finally broke his silence with three words: "What the heck?"

Inigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just thought-"

"You aren't thinking, that's the problem," Gerome admonished. "You want us to go to the city? What if we get kidnapped? What if we get stolen and ransomed?"

"Where'd you get those ideas?" Inigo asked.

"Dad." Gerome shrugged. "He's always telling me to be careful and to be strong."

"So does that mean you're strong?" Noire wondered innocently. "Then you can protect us."

Gerome blushed, fidgeting with his hands. "I-I suppose I can, if you want me to, Noire."

"And you can protect me, too," Inigo added happily. Gerome frowned at him, and he blinked, bewildered. "What?"

So after discussing how they would, exactly, sneak past the guards and into the city, Inigo taking some of his reverently saved coin in case they got hungry, the group snuck through the empty halls and had made it into the courtyard when Inigo happened to see two things at once: Lucina and his father, and Robin.

Robin was crouching in a corner, shaded by a large tree as she chuckled and bent in the dirt, hood pulled over her head.

But it was Chrom and Lucina that caught his attention. Lucina was raising Falchion reverently, listening to Chrom talk as her arms trembled to hold up the sword, eyes shining. Chrom helped her set up a stance, positioning her arms and legs, straightening her back and letting her take a practice swing, before instructing her again on her movements.

Inigo watched, feeling the lump of ice grow, oddly detached as he watched Lucina proudly hack at a practice dummy, Chrom praising her as he advised her on her posture. Maybe... Maybe... He could also do that, too. Maybe if he proved himself to Chrom, he could- he could-

Gerome steered him towards the gates, a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Noire coughed then, wheezing hacks that cut through her body and split the air around her, long hacks that drew Gerome and Inigo to worriedly grasp her arms.

Chrom and Lucina were too far away to hear, and Inigo felt... glad. He was the one taking care of Noire. He was being responsible while Chrom and Lucina played around.

"D-don't," she coughed. "L-let me."

Pushing herself weakly away, she raised a hand to a paper charm around her neck, a thin sheet of pink scrawled with elegant black writing. Instantly, she straightened and stared ahead with a stormy expression, eyes crinkling and shadows forming in the creases

on her face.

"FOOLISH MORTALS. I AM IN NO NEED OF HELP. I AM NOIRE. I AM BLOOD AND THUNDER-"

A shrill screech shattered through the sounds of the castle, everything falling silent and still as the sharp, tenuous little voice screeched on and on. Inigo searched for the noise, and realized it came from Robin. Racing forward just as Chrom did, he paused to examine at her bent form. She didn't seem to be in any pain, but her sides were shaking from the efforts of the scream.

"Robbie! What's wrong?" And as he moved closer, he saw it. A breath caught in his throat as he stared at the corpses of several mutiliated birds, blood and flesh strewn all over the ground, intenstines peeking through and some wrapped around Robin's fingers. She held a thin knife in one hand and a smile on her face, and he realized she wasn't screaming- she was laughing as she chopped at the bird's bodies, tearing through soft flesh and muscles and severing tendons.

He couldn't reconcile this awful person with the Robbie he knew, but Chrom could. Pushing Inigo behind him, he roughly shook Robin's shoulders. She turned, reaching out a blood splattered hand to Chrom.

"Come play, little hero," she crooned. With a jolt, he realized she was looking at him. He squeaked. "Come play with your precious little Robin before her wings are severed away to the bone, yes, the bone. Covered with the black, clinging feathers of despair."

"Robin!" Chrom backed away, hand on a rapier in his belt. "What are you doing?!"

She laughed, manically. "Doing what should have been done when you killed her father."

His face paled. "But that was years ago! He had no hol-"

"Not Validar, you fool. Can't you recognize your ruler when you see her?"

"No!" The shouting voices had drawn guards nearby. "You are not Robin!"

"Fool. Of course n-" a choked, crackling sound made its way up Robin's throat. She gagged, toppling onto the corpses, and writhed in agony as the guards stared down at her in fear and disgust.

"Take her away." Chrom's voice was resigned. "Don't let her into my sight again."

"Daddy? But that's Robbie!"

"I should have killed her after we defeated Validar. I should have listened. But I was blinded by my naive loyalty to my so called best friend." He bent and placed a hand on Inigo's shoulder.

"Don't ever interact with her again. Please, Inigo."

He stared fearfully into his father's eye and told him a lie; not his first lie, and not the last lie, either, but a lie that carried more weight than he understood at the time.

"Alright. I won't go near her again."

Most of Chrom's ideas were horrible, as he wasn't the sharpest proverbial knife in the drawer. But this one! This idea was pure genius and Robin could have kissed him for it. Instead, she slapped him on the shoulder and knocked his fork out of his hands.

Chrom was sitting with her in the dining hall, shooting her annoyed looks, as he picked up his fork which was lying in front of a burnt out candle. She shrugged, and he slapped her with the sleeve of her coat that she had left on the bench.

Gregor was on cooking duty. He was surprisingly good at cooking, adding a pinch of his secret spice to everything he touched, leaving a trail of magical, delicious food in his wake. Stahl was definitely overweight now.

"You want us to go to the hot springs," she confirmed, grabbing her coat. "The. Hot. Springs."

"Yes... Anna's sister runs it, and Anna said it would be a good idea to-"

"When do we trust Anna? Don't answer that."

Robin closed her eyes and sighed in bliss at the idea of a day without staying up so late she looked like a Risen, of making battle plans and back up stradegies and holding the Shepherds together, of a day without quick bites of food and dirty, ripped clothing. A day spent just with her friends in the hot springs.

Chrom yanked her coat from her hands, and she stuck out her tongue at him. He waved a sleeve at her cheerfully.

"You're such a kid," she huffed, before knocking his fork and spoon away from him. "Oops."

"I'm the Exalt," he sneered. "So I can be whatever I want!"

"You can be whatever you want, and you're choosing to be an idiot!" She snatched his eating untensils away.

"You're supposed to be a tactician, Robin."

"You're supposed to be an Exalt, Chrom."

They glowered at each other. Robin raised the fork threateningly. She paused, confused, for Chrom was gaping at something behind her and she turned to see Frederick glaring down at them. He expertly seized the untensils away from her, swiftly taking back her coat.

"Hello, Milord. You seem to have misplaced something." The fork and spoon landed with a thwack.

"I did?"

"And Robin. You left this behind somewhere." She hesitantly took her coat back.

"So it appears."

"And we have training tonight, for no one-" each word was punctuated- "has anything better to do, like study, or finally make a decision about a citizen's petition. But this is all hypothetical, of course."

Robin and Chrom exchanged guilty, horrified looks when Frederick's back was turned, once again partners in crime. Because now Frederick wanted to train them, Frederick, who got up before the crack of dawn to prepare the camp and trained for six hours a day without breaking a sweat.

"We screwed up," he hissed.

"My back," she groaned. "I can feel it already."

Then, a scream burst through camp, carrying into the dining hall. "HENRY! NO!"

"Why not, Ricken? It's just a dead pup-"

"NO! DO NOT DO THAT TO THE DEAD PUPPY!"

Ricken burst into the dining hall, flushed and panicked. "Where is he?!"

He was pushed aside by Say'ri and Lon'qu, Miriel streaming in behind them. "Through my conclusive research and social expirements, the pair of you Swordmasters would create an agile, deft, highly skilled child who-"

"I...am married. I refuse to-"

"Miriel!" Cherche burst in, smiling menacingly. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Helping Lon'qu produce optimal offspring." Wrong answer. Very wrong answer.

"What in Naga's name are. You. Thinking?!"

"That's my question, my lady."

The Shepherds froze and turned slowly to stare at Frederick who simply smiled calmly at them all. "I appeared to have a few more volunteers to train with m-"

"WOOO HOO!" Henry burst through the door, blood his shirt and a dead puppy in his hands. "Wait, why is everyone staring at me? Something wrong with your eyes? I know a curse that can-"

Frederick placed a hand on his shoulder, all pretense of detachment and civility gone. "You'll need a lot more than a curse when I'm done with you lot."

"Nya ha ha! Nya ha... Ha...ha?"

Fredrick laughed, crushing Henry's shoulder as he leered at them all.

It was sufficient to say that the next morning, the unlucky few who incurred Frederick's wrath were found passed out with sore muscles, mumbling about pecan pie, and lying near several extinguished camp fires and a box of broken paintings.

Frederick still refuses to give testimony about what exactly happened.

_ Le gasp! The mysteries! This is more of a build up chapter than anything else, so hope you enjoyed, as usual. I'm sorry this took so long to post but, I migh've been distracted by Pokemon... What could have happened to Robin and Chrom during Frederick's training? What do you think? And what is up with Robbie in Inigo's memories? *cough cough hint hint EVIL DRAGON cough cough hint hint*_


End file.
